AutoAvaliação Biográfica Por F G Weasley Jr
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Os Marotos se foram, mas uma nova geração surge para o terror de toda a Hogwarts...mas para a felicidade dos leitores! Teddy Lupin, Victorie Weasley, Yume Myiazaki e o narrador: Fred George Weasley Júnior.
1. Eu, Eu Mesmo E Os Outros

**Auto-Avaliação Biográfica Por F. G. Weasley Jr.**

**Capítulo 1 – Eu, Eu Mesmo E Os Outros.**

De acordo com o que meus pais falaram e juntando a minha imaginação, foi assim, o dia do meu nascimento:

- Olha, querido. Ele não é lindo? – minha mãe me mostrou ao meu pai, toda sorridente e orgulhosa.

- Hum...o importante é que tenha saúde, não? – esse é o meu pai.

- Como assim?! Achou nosso bebê feio??

- Não é isso...só que...já olhou para ele?! Os olhos e os cabelos...e o rosto!!

- Ué...os cabelos e os olhos são lindos e pretos...e o que tem o rosto?

- Esse é o problema. Cadê os fios ruivos, os olhos mel ou verdes e o principal...as sardas?! Essas características passam por nossa família desde A.M. (Antes de Merlin).

- Ué...melhor. Ele puxou a mim. – ela sorriu.

- Isso não é justo...

Pode parecer que meu pai não gostava de mim, mas ele sempre foi dramático.

E a primeira impressão por eu não ter cabelos ruivos e nem sardas, foi apagada na hora de escolher meu nome.

E essa foi uma hora muito triste.

Pelo menos para mim...

Acho que meu pai estava bêbado.

- E qual vai ser o nome? – uma das enfermeiras perguntou curiosa.

- Hum...eu pensei em...

- Espere querida. Posso escolher? É que eu queria fazer homenagem a um grande homem...meu irmão.

Minha mãe sorriu tristemente.

- Tem razão...então meu filho, seu nome será...

- Na verdade! – meu pai sorriu e interrompeu novamente. - A homenagem será a dois grandes homens...

- Seu pai?

- Não. Seu nome será Fred George Weasley Júnior.

- O QUE?! Você vai SE homenagear, George Weasley?!

- É claro! Muitos pais fazem isso...

- Tudo bem, mas que tipo de nome é esse?? FRED GEORGE??

- Ora...não vejo nada demais no nome do meu irmão...o nome dele era feio?

- Não mas...

- O meu é?

- Não...

- Então pronto.

- Mas os dois juntos?! Não vou deixar você fazer isso com meu filho.

- Er...bom...eu...já registrei ele assim... – ele sorriu.

- Como assim?! – minha mãe quase que me largou no chão e levantou da cama, o que fez uns enfermeiros entrarem em pânico. – Você só disse esse nome agora.

- Mas antes de te contar eu já tinha registrado ele.

- GEORGE WEASLEY EU VOU TE MATAR!

E foi assim que eu cresci uma criança traumatizada por esse nome pitoresco.

Anos se passaram mas meu pai não desistia de tentar achar algum fio ruivo em mim.

Eu, com um ano de idade.

- Querida!! Angelina!! Corre aqui...o Fred George!

- Meu Deus! O que houve com o Júnior? – Ah! Que alma santa. Sempre amei essa mulher. Isso mesmo...Júnior é mais agradável.

- Olha o cabelo dele!! – meu pai saltitava comigo no colo todo feliz.

- O que?

- Aqui...um fio vermelho!! Será que o castanho está desbotando e ficando ruivo?

- George...eu não acredito que você me fez vir aqui para isso... – ela suspirou. – E nem é um fio de cabelo! É um farelo de cenoura que você deixou cair na cabeça do Júnior quando dava comida a ele. – ela passou a mão em meus cabelos e a coisa abóbora sumiu.

- Ah...droga...

Mas não julgo meu pai. Sempre o amei...apesar de ser o causador de meu nome esquisito.

Por exemplo, ele sempre me apoiou...principalmente quando fui, com 11 anos, para Hogwarts (finalmente)!

- Olha Fred, não me importa para qual casa você vai...papai sempre vai gostar de você.

- Sério papai? – meus olhos brilharam com o seu apoio.

- Claro! Contanto que não seja Sonserina.

- Tá – sorri.

- Ah...mas Corvinal só tem nerd...

- Hum...

- E nunca gostei do nome Lufa-lufa.

- Mas...então só resta...Grifinória.

- Esse é o meu garoto! Sempre faz ótimas escolhas! Puxou ao pai.

Foi assim que parei na Grifinória. Não sei se por causa do meu desespero, ou se realmente eu já iria para lá. Em todo caso, sempre fui uma criança sociável.

Tudo bem que meus amigos são um amigo de infância, minha prima, a amiga dela (que não é exatamente minha amiga...é mais um troço que se não estivesse aqui, daria no mesmo) e outro primo...que é uma criança de 11 anos (tenho 15 agora, igual a Yume e Victorie. Já Teddy tem 17).

- Hey, Fred George Júnior. – esse é o melhor amigo...que menino adorável!

- Oi Teddy...pode por favor parar de me chamar pelo nome todo? Só Júnior, ou só Fred, ou só George...ou até FG tá bom.

- Mas assim não tem graça. – ele riu.

- Há há há...você é hilário...devia estar com o cabelo vermelho e com um nariz da mesma cor, seu engraçadinho. – Teddy é metamorfomago. Eu não conheci seus pais, mas dizem que ele é uma mistura tanto da Tonks quanto do Remus. É magro e normalmente as meninas gostam dele. Só existem duas, que o odeiam. Minha prima Victorie e sua amiga chata, Yume Miyazaki...uma imitação de menina japonesa.

- O que temos para hoje?

- Acha que sou um cardápio? – sorri. – Para hoje, azarações a la sonserinos...para o jantar, uma deliciosa explosão na estufa da Sprout e de sobremesa perturbar a Vicky.

- Hum...podíamos pular logo para sobremesa. Adoro perturbar sua prima. Ela é tão...perturbável.

- Inteligentes palavras, pequeno Teddy. – revirei os olhos rindo. – Ah...e por falar nelas...

- Fred George!! – Victorie veio correndo e pulou no meu pescoço. Será possível que ninguém gosta de mim?! Será que não dá para me chamar só de JÚNIOR?!

- Oi Vicky... – falei enquanto tentava me equilibrar.

- Oi, Ted. – Vicky olhou rápido para Teddy, como se olhasse para um vira-lata na rua e voltou a ignora-lo – Vim dar bom dia ao meu querido primo e avisar que o James está te procurando...aliás...você e seu, estranhamente, amigo.

- Ok... – olhei para Yume – bom dia, coisa.

- Bom dia, troço. – é linda nossa relação, não? – Bom dia, Lupin.

- Olá, Yu! Olha...se quiser, a sociedade ainda está de pé.

- Não obrigada...só me agrego a pessoas que gosto. E vocês dois com certeza não entram nessa lista.

Assim que Yume e eu entramos no colégio, Teddy tentou "adotar-nos" em sua facção criminosa. De início até que aceitamos, mas depois eu continuei e ela nos abandonou e foi para o "outro lado". O lado negro, como Teddy diz...o lado de Vicky.

Eu não tenho nada contra minha prima. Adoro ela na verdade. Mas por algum motivo, Ted sente um incontrolável impulso de sempre faze-la ficar com raiva dele.

E sinto dizer, que Victorie é uma pessoa meio...hum...ingênua. Acredita sempre na recuperação de Ted...que um dia ele será normal, e que tudo que ele faz tem uma explicação.

Na maioria das vezes ela diz que o motivo é a perturbação mental dele.

O que faz apenas Ted se divertir mais.

- Ok...mas saiba que sempre estaremos aqui para você. – ele sorriu cinicamente – Vamos, FG...o James nos aguarda. – Ted me puxou e fomos andando em direção ao Salão Principal.

Chegamos lá e vimos diversas cabeças grandes em corpos minúsculos de crianças de 11 anos...mas nada do nosso cabeção de corpo minúsculo.

Até que vimos uma cabeleira ruiva quase que deitada na mesa da Grifinória.

- Ei vermelhinho...o que você queria? – Teddy sentou ao lado dele.

James nada disse. Apenas suspirou e continuou olhando para frente.

- James? – eu olhei para ele e fiquei passando a mão em frente ao seu rosto.

- Ah...oi gente... – James nos olhou com os olhos brilhando e uma cara de triste.

- Nossa. O que houve com você?

James então apontou para frente mostrando uma menininha de cabelos bem grandes e bem ruivos também, de maria-chiquinha. Olhos verdes chamativos.

- Hum...entendi...você está apaixonado... – sorri. – Não perde tempo, heim, ruivo?

- O que eu faço?!

- Ué...vá falar com ela... – Ted sugeriu.

- Sobre...?

- Qualquer coisa...jogue seu charme, garanhão! – Ted ronronou que nem um gato.

- O-ok...- ele foi tremendo e ficamos observando.

- Oh que lindo...meu menino...está virando mocinho! – Ted fingiu chorar. Eu ri e ficamos observando James agir.

Ele ficou conversando com a menina, até que ela parecia olhar para o nada como que entediada e depois saiu correndo atrás das amigas, deixando o pobre James com cara de tacho.

Nos entreolhamos e fomos até o garoto.

- O que aconteceu? – Ted bagunçou o cabelo dele.

- Eu...comecei a gaguejar e a tremer e só consegui falar "Oi...você...cabelos...verdes", e então...ela foi embora.

- Cabelos verdes? – eu perguntei.

- Não! Era para ser, "Oi, como é o seu nome? Você é bem bonita...principalmente seus cabelos e seus olhos verdes".

- Uau...você abreviou bem. – Ted riu. – Olha cara, você tem que chegar nela sem medo e querendo fazer amizade.

- Não quero ser amigo dela.

- Mas ela não precisa saber disso. – Ted piscou.

- E depois...quem sabe? – falei.

- Hum...ah! Eu achei um caderno de anotações do Sirius que tinha uma parte só sobre "boas cantadas em garotas". Não sei o que é "cantada", mas parecia ser legal.

- Hum...não sei se é uma boa você seguir o que o Sirius pensava. – falei dando de ombros.

- Mas parecia ser bom. – ele sorriu animado. – Vou lá.

- Tenho a impressão que isso não vai ser legal... – Ted disse.

Vimos James correr até a menina e conversando com ela. De início ela parecia estar realmente dando atenção e parecia estar meio que com pena dele. Mas logo em seguida, James se aproximou e só ouvimos ela gritando.

- Ora seu... – ela então deu um soco no pequeno fazendo ele voar longe. Que gancho! Será lutadora de luta livre? – E nunca mais se aproxime de mim seu anão tarado!

Corremos para socorrer James.

- Nossa! O que você disse para ela? – perguntei curioso.

- Se o Sirius tivesse vivo, eu processava ele!! Ele disse que era infalível!

- Mas o que você fez?! – repeti.

- Bem...eu cheguei dizendo que precisava de um amigo, mas ninguém gostava de mim...eu me sentia solitário e que quando eu a vi pensei que ela era exatamente a amiga que eu precisava.

- Começou bem... – Ted concordou pensativo.

- Então ela perguntou o que poderia fazer para me ajudar, aí eu disse tinha uma coisa sim que ela podia me ajudar. Uns garotos me zoavam porque eu não sabia...hum...beijar...e se ela podia me ensinar. E me aproximei dela e ela me socou.

- Você não pode chegar numa garota assim! O início estava até bom...mas depois você estragou tudo! – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Peraí...hum...James...

- Que?

- Você não sabe mesmo beijar? – Ted sorriu de lado.

--

**Nota: Olha eu aqui de novo!!**

**Essa não é a continuação da qual eu tinha falado pra vocês...eu ainda estou trabalhando nas duas continuações, nessa fic e em uma outra historia que não tem nada a ver com HP.**

**Espero que gostem do Ted e do Júnior...meus novos xodós já que a triste realidade é que o Sirius se foi mesmo e a maldita da J.K. não o trouxe de volta...**

**Ah! E uma curiosidade que para você que está lendo pode ser algo totalmente dispensável e inútil: o significado do nome da nossa amiguinha nipônica.**

**Bem, eu fiquei pesquisando sobre sobrenomes para pôr nela. Fiquei entre uns quatro e a minha colega me ajudou a decidir. Myiazaki significa extremidade do templo, ou palácio. Já Yume é um nome que eu pessoalmente adoro e conheço uma menina com esse nome. Significa sonho. Acho tão fofo.**

**Bem, inutilidades a parte, vamos continuar...**

**E aí vai um aviso: eu não vou ter uma regularidade para postar essa fic. Por dois motivos:**

**1- Eu ainda a estou escrevendo;**

**2- Esse ano está horrível para poder escrever nas minhas histórias...estou tendo que estudar muito e é difícil arranjar tempo.**

**Por isso peço que me entendam e não tentem rogar pragas para mim, nem me xingarem, nem me abandonarem (mas se isso acontecer eu entendo), nem me enfeitiçarem e nem seqüestrarem meus familiares, ok?**

**Beijinhos e até um dia.**


	2. Ho Ho Ho! Feliz Natal!

**Capítulo 2 – Ho Ho Ho! Feliz Natal!**

Noite de Natal n' A Toca.

Todos os Weasleys e agregados enfiados em um único cômodo: a sala.

A noite estava até interessante, mas é claro que por aqui nada é normal.

- E aí filho? Já acabou seu estoque das Gemialidades Weasleys Especial de Natal do ano passado?

- Mais ou menos pai...não usei muito...é que o Teddy precisou para perturbar a Madame Nora e como eu tenho um pai dono da loja, posso ter a vontade.

- Ah... onde foi que eu errei? – ele sentou na poltrona – Você é muito certo!! Se você e o Teddy não tivessem a diferença de dois anos, diria que foram trocados na maternidade...aliás...eu até acreditaria mesmo nisso...você nem é ruivo.

- Ah...lá vem você e sua fixação. – revirei os olhos fui andar pela sala, com meu pai me seguindo.

- Por que você não é que nem sua irmã?

- Como assim? Você queria que eu fosse mulher? – olhei espantado para ele.

- Não! Digo...hum...ruivo! Tudo bem que ela foi um acidente...13 anos se passam, eu achando que nunca mais ouviria um choro de bebê novamente...e PIMBA! Surge a Roxane.

- Nossa...me emociono com a forma que você fala dos seus pupilos. Eu sou um renegado e a Rox um acidente.

- Pelo menos ela é um acidente de cabelos vermelhos...vai levar essa herança genética para os filhos. - Sorri e olhei em volta admirando a nossa feliz bagunça.

Meu Deus...nossa família parece coelho! A casa da família Weasley que já é pequena virou ainda menor!

Vi minha irmã de 2 anos sendo usada como boneca para a Lily, Dominique e Albus brincarem.

- Dom vai ser meu marido e a Rox vai ser nossa filha. – Lily sorriu pegando Rox no colo, com dificuldade.

- E eu?

- Você pode ser a empregada.

- Ei! Por que não posso ser o pai?! – Albus cruzou os braços revoltado.

- Porque você é meu irmão!! Eca!

- E o Dom é seu primo...

- E daí? É de mentirinha mesmo...

- Se é de mentirinha eu...

- Cala a boca serviçal! – Lily empurrou Albus para a cozinha. – Vai fazer a comida, Maria.

- Eu quero ser o tio!

- O tio vai ser o Teddy. Tio e corretor de imóveis.

Sorri divertido e vi Teddy vestido com terno e gravata, e com uma pasta na mão.

- Vamos começar ou não? Tio Teddy está cansado de esperar em pé...quero tomar chá...vamos Maria! Traga meu chá.

- DROGA! EU NÃO QUERO SER A MARIA!! – Albus se irritou e saiu batendo os pés. – Também não brinco mais.

Vi Lewis, o outro irmão de Victorie além do Dominique, conversando com James sobre a garota que ele tinha conhecido em Hogwarts.

- Sendo conselheiro amoroso, Lewis? – sorri sentando ao seu lado.

- É...parece que o Teddy tentou ajuda-lo e resultou nisso – apontou para o olho roxo de James. – Também, né? Dá nisso seguir conselho do Lupin.

- Onde está a Vicky? – perguntei olhando em volta.

- Não sei...- ele deu de ombros. – por aí com aquela amiga dela, Yume.

- Hum...

- E o Teddy? Vai aprontar alguma coisa em mais essa reunião de família? Ele adora perturbar minha irmã. – ele sorriu.

- Não. Acho que não. Natal é coisa familiar...Teddy não brinca com o Natal.

* * *

Hora de abrir os presentes.

Minha mãe veio até mim e me entregou um pacote com um novo e maravilhoso uniforme de quadribol.

- Obrigado, mãe! Cadê o papai?

- Acho que está buscando o seu presente e do Teddy.

- Hã...deixa eu adivinhar? Mais Gemialidades Weasley? – sorri, vendo meu pai trazer pacotes gigantescos e distribuir para todos, sobrando só dois.

- Ele não perde a esperança de um dia você explodir o Filch.

- Feliz Natal, Fred George Weasley Júnior! – ele me estendeu um dos presentes – Teddy! Para você.

- Obrigado, George!! Adoro seus presentes. – Teddy sorriu e abriu seu pacote.

- É, valeu George... – abri o meu também.

- São novos produtos da loja...vocês serão os primeiros a testar! Ah...e para você tem uma coisa a mais, Fred.

- Hum...isso é algum tipo de uniforme? – falei estranhando a blusa.

- Aham! Para quando você resolver abandonar os estudos e vir trabalhar para mim!

- Pai...eu não vou largar Hogwarts.

- Droga...tentei... – ele saiu pela sala. Provavelmente foi influenciar minha irmã que nem pensa em entrar no colégio, a abandona-lo de forma majestosa como ele fez.

- Hey...Olá Fred George. – alguém falou em meu ouvido me dando um susto. Virei e era Yume.

- Oi. Feliz Natal. – falei automático. – Não deu tempo de comprar seu presente.

- Tudo bem...eu já esperava. – ela revirou os olhos mas depois voltou a sorrir misteriosamente. – Mas eu tenho seu presente...

- Sério?? – falei surpreso e quase me sentindo mal por não ter nada para dar a ela. Mas depois me recuperei e a olhei desconfiado. – Hum...é algo que vai me deixar com vários hematomas pretos?

- Não...você vai gostar...me encontre lá fora depois. – ela disse saindo da casa.

Isso não está me cheirando bem.

Fui em direção a Teddy.

- Olha...a casa de vocês vai ser hipotecada se vocês não pagarem até amanhã...ou...podem me passar um dinheirinho por fora...sabe como é, não ganho décimo terceiro – ele sorriu.

- Você quer propina, tio Teddy? – Dom falou espantado – Mas isso não é contra a lei?

- Não gosto dessa palavra...não é propina..é mais uma troca de favores. Vocês me ajudam que eu ajudo vocês. E não é crime os familiares serem solidários um com os outros, né? – então ele se ajoelhou e sussurrou – É só manter isso entre nós, ouviram?

- Ensinando as crianças a serem trapaceiras? – sorri.

- Claro! Desde cedo elas tem que aprender que a vida é assim...

- Olha...a Yu me chamou lá fora, se eu gritar é porque preciso de ajuda, ok?

- Ok...agora com licença que você está atrapalhando meus negócios.

- Que tal cinco chocolates e uma rabanada, tio? – Lily disse pensativa.

- CINCO CHOCOLATES E UMA RABANADA?? Aceito, mas só se vier suco de abóbora como brinde.

- Negócio fechado. Parece que vamos nos dar muito bem, tio Teddy Lupin. – ela estendeu a mão.

- Adoro essa menina! – Teddy sorriu.

* * *

- Yu?? Cadê você? – estava no jardim da casa e nem sombra dela.

- Aqui. – ela apareceu.

- Ah! Até que enfim...onde você estava? Vão começar a ceia sabia?

- Não vai demorar muito... – ela disse e sussurrou, acho que esperando que eu não ouvisse. - ...espero.

- O que é? – ela veio se aproximando, andando vagarosa. – Hum...você está com problema na perna? Por que está andando tão devagar?

- Seu idiota, eu estou tentando ser...hum...sensual. – ela ficou vermelha.

- Sério?! – segurei um riso. – Parece uma mula perneta...

- Não faça eu me arrepender disso, Weasley! – ela então me puxou e me agarrou!

Nunca imaginaria, jamais, em toda minha vida, que eu iria beijar a Yume...A YUME!!

Então senti alguma coisa na parte de trás do meu bolso.

- Opa!! Já tá assim? Querida, meus pais só permitem essas graças depois do vigésimo encontro. – segurei a mão dela.

- Engraçadinho... – ela me chutou no meio das pernas e meteu a mão no meu bolso. – Consegui! – puxou um pergaminho e saiu correndo.

- DEVOLVE O MAPA DO MAROTO!

- NUNCA! Acha que eu fiz esse sacrifício de te beijar, para nada?!

- Ah é? – saí correndo atrás dela e pulei nas suas costas a fazendo cair. – Devolve!! TEDDY PRECISO DE AJUDA! – gritei esperando que ele estivesse atento com o meu pedido.

* * *

- Também vendo seguros...tem de vida, de vassoura, de varinha...

- E é caro?

- Claro que não, Lily. Só cinco castanhas por cada um...

- Nossa! Seu mercenário...

- É pegar ou largar...

- Ouviu um grito?

- Não tente me enganar! Passa as castanhas!

* * *

Como Teddy não apareceu, tentei eu mesmo fugir daquela garota violenta e ensandecida.

Tentei sair correndo mas ela me deu uma rasteira, que me fez cair de boca no chão.

Ela pulou em cima de mim e começou a puxar minha perna para trás.

- Glsdhsebs!! – olhei para trás e vi que tínhamos torcedores anões de jardim apostando na gente!

Consegui levantar e a empurrei para cima de uma poça de lama que tinha ali.

- Grrrr! Eu vou te matar Fred George! – ela puxou a varinha.

- Droga! Cadê minha varinha??

* * *

- Ah! E nas horas vagas estou trabalhando de camelô. Tenho essa varinha semi nova, direto do Olivaras. 15 cm de pêlo de hipogrifo. Por apenas uma massagem nas costas, água quente nos pés e uma amêndoa.

- Que pechincha! Barato mesmo...vou chamar a Maria para as massagens.

- Sempre achei você uma menina esperta, Lily.

- Mas essa varinha não é do Fred George?

- Isso são detalhes, Dom. Aposto que ele nem notou a falta da varinha.

* * *

- Estupe... – antes que ela completasse seu intento, me joguei para cima dela e ficamos rolando na lama.

- Por que quer tanto o Mapa?? – falei arrancando a varinha da mão dela.

- Vocês vivem aprontando para a Vicky e no colégio inteiro. E também apenas pelo simples fato que eu odeio vocês.

- Mas você não vai conseguir! – joguei o Mapa longe e continuei travando a luta na lama. Senti um "crac!" e Yu arregalou os olhos.

- VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA VARINHA!!

- Pelo menos assim, não vai ter mais azarações...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – ela pulou no meu pescoço e ficou tentando me afogar na lama.

- Ah...adoro uma massagem...e você ficou lindo de avental, Albus.

- Foi a chata da Lily! Ela disse que se eu não fizesse isso, ia contar pro papai e pra mamãe que eu quebrei o vaso preferido da vovó Moly.

- Você fez isso?!

- Não. Foi ela, mas ela disse: "seu bobão! Em quem você acha que vão acreditar? Em você ou nesses lindos olhos de uma criança de 8 anos?".

- Ela é mesmo boa!

- Hum...Teddy, o que é aquilo que o Fred tá fazendo com a Yu lá fora? Parece luta de sumô.

- Oi Vicky... – olha pela janela. – Que interessante! Maria...traga uma cadeira e alguns doces, não perco isso por nada...

* * *

- Cadê o Teddy quando se precisa dele?? – falei enquanto conseguia me soltar das garras daquela felina assassina e me arrastava pelo jardim atrás do Mapa.

Olhei para cima e vi Teddy olhando pela janela se divertindo.

- Ei! Vem me ajudar!! – Teddy sorriu, acenou e apontou para trás de mim. Olhei e só vi a Yu vindo que nem um touro pulando nas minhas costas de novo. – ARGH!!

- Cuide sempre da retaguarda seu idiota!! – ela ficou socando minha cabeça, enquanto eu girava tentando joga-la de cima dos meus ombros.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAI!!

* * *

- Hum...estranho...

- O que, minha doce Victorie?

- Eu acho que já vi essa cena antes.

- Deja Vu?

- Não...no Animal Planet, quando era época de acasalamento dos mamutes quando ainda existiam.

* * *

Finalmente peguei o Mapa e comecei a correr em disparada para dentro de casa.

- CONSE...AHHHHHHHHH!! – James passou vestido de índio correndo na minha frente, com Albus logo atrás vestido de empregada (??).

- ISSO NÃO É UM VESTIDO!! É UM AVENTAL!

- Tanto faz, na minha terra, mim chamar isso de travesti!!

- GRRRR!! – Albus então pulou no pescoço de James, que caiu bem na hora que eu passava por ali.

Acabei tropeçando neles dois e caindo também.

Yu entrou na casa toda enlameada e puxou com facilidade o Mapa da minha mão e sorriu vitoriosa.

- Há! Adeus!

* * *

- Ei, aquele não é o Fred? Olha a Yu! Nossa...que sujeira...que pergaminho é aquele??

- AHHHHHHHHHH!! É O MAPA!!

- Hum...acho que a Yu pegou ele e fugiu.

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!

* * *

**Nota: Mil desculpas pela demora!! Eu tô toda enrolada e essa dificuldade de atualização já está me irritando...**

**Eu não devia ter postado essa fic agora, já que vou demorar tanto assim p/ postar novos capítulos. Mas agora que eu comecei, né...fazer o que?**

**Vou fazer breves comentários, sobre os comentários de vocês rs:**

**ZZZMoonLightZZZ - rsrsrs obrigada Ana!! A ex-kimmy também agradece rsrs**

**Thais Weasley Malfoy - como já falei ali em cima: desculpe MESMO pela demora e agradeço por ter gostado.**

**Juh W. Wood - Que bom que gostou da nova geração rs, mas o que ser "fixe"? O.O Dessa eu não sabia...mas espero que seja algo bom rs. "**

**Beijos e continuem lendo que eu prometo tentar demorar menos. **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo!**

**Até breve! (tomara)**


	3. Adeus Mapa Do Maroto, ou será que nãão?

Capítulo 3 – Adeus Mapa Do Maroto...ou será que nãããão?

COMO VOCÊ PODE TER DEIXADO ELA LEVAR O MAPA, CARA?! – Teddy começou a me sacudir em pânico.

Deixado???????????? Eu gritei, te chamei, pedi ajuda e você ficou bancando o mafioso para cima das crianças!!! E depois ainda ficou vendo a Yu me bater!

Eu pensei que vocês estivessem brincando!

Ah claro!!! Que lindo!!! Eu e a Yume ficamos rolaaando na lama que nem dois pombinhos apaixonados em lua-de-mel...mas não ligue para as mordidas na orelha, os tapas, socos e ameaças de morte!! Isso faz parte do amor! – falei com voz adocicada e piscando os olhos.

Olha, eu riria se não estivesse em pânico...o que aquela maluca pode fazer com o Mapa é o que não suporto imaginar!!

Posso pedir a Vicky para tentar pegar. – falei pensativo.

Fred, a Vicky é a melhor amiga da Yume...o que te faz pensar que ela vai pegar o Mapa para nós?!

Ela adora esse priminho aqui. – sorri.

Ah tá... – Teddy revirou os olhos e sentou no sofá cansado.

Fui até a Vicky e puxei ela na direção de Teddy.

Vicky...poderia poooooor favor, pegar aquele pergaminho para mim...ele é muito importante! – falei suplicante.

Ohhhhh, que fofo!

Viu? Ela me ama. – virei vitorioso.

Mas não dá. Ela é minha amiga! E se ela quis pegar tem um bom motivo.

Viu? Eu sabia que ela não ia conseguir.

Crianças...não vamos nos estressar! – tentei acalmar vendo que ia começar a guerra.

...ela é uma chata que só serve para trazer aquela peste para roubar mapas de pobres meninos indefesos. – Teddy bufou olhando para Victorie.

O Teddy não quis dizer isso... – tentei acalmar minha prima.

O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

Não me faça repetir...é chato repetir a verdade toda hora.

Teddy...não queremos irritar nossa única pessoa que pode ajudaaaar... – cantarolei sussurrando para Teddy.

POIS EU APOSTO COM VOCÊ QUE PEGO AQUELE MAPA EM MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS!

Hunf...apostado...não vai conseguir mesmo... – ele deu de ombros e eu olhei preocupado.

Epa! Deu certo. – disse surpreso.

Vicky então saiu furiosa atrás da amiga e eu a segui para ver como que ela iria conseguir aquilo.

Yu Yu!!! – ela disse em tom melódico.

Oi? – Yume virou cheia de castanhas na boca.

Me dá o Mapa? – ela sorriu. Não é possível que seja tão fácil assim...

O que?! Você tem noção do que tive que fazer para conseguir isso?! – ela fez cara de nojo. Ei! Não beijo tão mal assim...

Por favoooooor! Eu preciso provar ao Teddy que consigo, para ele quebrar a cara. E eu prometo que te devolvo ainda hoje o Mapa. – ela disse com os olhos suplicantes.

Ok... – Yu entregou e eu saí correndo.

Ela conseguiu!!!!

O que?! – Teddy levantou e viu Vicky ainda de costas conversando um pouco com Yume e depois vindo com o Mapa na mão.

Viu?! Não disse que eu conseguia...? Só tive que jogar meu charme...

Ótimo! – ele disse com os olhos brilhando. – Me dá!

E por que te daria? – ela sorriu maligna.

Porque é meu!!!

Não está escrito aqui Teddy Lupin...está escrito Almofadinhas, Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho.

Mas Aluado era meu pai, ou seja, tecnicamente é meu também. Herança de família. Tá quer saber? Ótimo...fica com ele!

Ei! Isso é uma discussão?! – James surgiu pulando para ficar da nossa altura já que ele ainda é um nanico em fase de crescimento.

O que?! TEDDY! – falei exasperado. Odeio quando ele dá uma de orgulhoso. – James, sai daqui. – empurrei a cabeça dele para baixo.

Tudo bem...se vocês não querem...não vão se importar se eu queimar, né? – ela foi em direção a lareira.

Eu posso ajudar a queimaaaar???? – James continuou pulando.

NÃO!!!!! VICKY NÃO FAZ ISSO!!! É o seu priminho querido que está pedindo... – sorri para tentar convence-la.

Hunf...você não tem coragem... – Teddy respondeu sem muita convicção.

Não? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

EU TENHO CORAGEM!! – James subiu na minha cabeça e ficou de braço estendido.

VICKY!!! – olhei para ela.

A culpa é dele! – Vicky apontou para Teddy.

TEDDY! – olhei para Teddy.

Fala meu nome!!! Fala meu nome!!! – James parecia uma aranha descendo para o meu rosto e tampando minha visão.

FRED! Ela não vai fazer isso.

TEDDY!!!!!! Cala a boca!

Meu nome é Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!!! – ele ficou sacundindo o braço.

Veremos então...

VICKY E TEDDY!!! – então Vicky jogou o Mapa no fogo!!!!!!!!!!!!

JAAAAAAAAAAAMES!!!

VICKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃO! – eu, Teddy e James gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Mas James gritava achando que era uma brincadeira.

Você... – ele olhava para os restos daquele precioso pergaminho virando cinzas.

Tchau meninos. – Vicky saiu saltitante para a ceia.

Hogwarts não vai ser a mesma coisa quando voltarmos sem o Mapa... – suspirei e sentei no sofá.

Isso foi legal...vamos de novo? – James sorriu finalmente saindo da minha cabeça.

CALA A BOCA!!! – eu e Teddy berramos.

Hum...tá bom...chatos. Bem feito então. – ele mostrou a língua e saiu andando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: Ok. Eu sei que é muita cara de pau da minha parte aparecer quase um ano depois da minha última publicação e apenas dizer toda alegre: OLÁ! .**

**Eu sei, que muitos tiveram idéias macabras de como me torturar, outros resolveram me abandonar e outros pouco se importaram (o que é mais provável).**

**Mas eu tenho uma explicação plausível para meu sumiço...**

**Hum...**

**Ta.**

**Eu não tenho.**

**O fato é que minha mente não funciona como das outras pessoas.**

**Ela não pensa: temos um prazo a cumprir! Vamos lá, trabalhe mulher!!!!**

**Ela simplesmente segue seu instinto. Funciona quando bem entende.**

**E por um bom tempo eu fiquei sem nem abrir a fic.**

**Mas eis que de repente, em um momento de pura depressão pós UERJ primeira fase/segunda prova, eu para aliviar minha angústia comecei a escrever novamente.**

**E daí para frente apenas duas semanas depois (eu to chutando....talvez tenha sido três semanas depois...ou mais...sei lá), eu terminei a fic!**

**SIM! **

**Não precisam ficar esperando minha mente decidir-se novamente quando escreverei mais, quando lerão mais, porque ela está terminada.**

**Postarei toda semana, então não vai demorar muito para acabar, já que descobri que ela é pequena. U.U**

**Essa não era a intenção, mas enfim...como eu disse:**

**Minha mente manda.**

**Abraços para todos. Boa leitura (espero).**

**OS: Descobri que não foi "quase um ano depois", foi mais que um ano!!!!!!**

**MIL DESCULPAS, PESSOAL!!!!**


	4. Lá e De Volta Outra Vez

Capítulo 4 – Lá E De Volta Outra Vez (Em Hogwarts).

A Plataforma 9 e meio.

Normalmente ficamos eufóricos para entrar no Expresso Hogwarts e finalmente ir para tão adorado castelo.

Mas não naquele dia.

- Tchau filho.

- Tchau mãe, tchau pai. – falei estranho.

- Anh? O que? Você ouviu o zumbido de algum inseto por aí, Angelina? – meu pai olhou em volta.

- George! Se despeça do seu filho e pare de criancice!

- Criancice??? Filho??? Eu não tenho filho, só tenho a Roxane. Meu filho foi banido da família ao destruir a coisa mais importante para todos os Grifinórios descendentes e conhecidos dos Marotos.

- Papai! A culpa não foi minha! Foi a Victorie!

- Não fale comigo traidor do próprio sangue! – ele me olhou com desprezo.

- Seu trem já vai partir, acho melhor ir, Júnior...amanhã seu pai já vai estar melhor.

- Melhor?! Eu nunca vou perdoar isso...você só vai voltar para casa quando acabar as aulas, porque sua mãe disse que se separava de mim se eu botasse você na rua. Agora vá, escória. – ele apontou para o trem.

- Tchau para você também papai. – revirei os olhos e puxei meu malão para o trem.

Procurei o vagão em que normalmente ficamos. Abri e vi Vicky e Yume sorridentes num canto e Teddy de cara amarrada em outra.

- Olá Fred!!!! – Yume me olhou sorridente.

- Só mesmo estar acontecendo algo catastrófico conosco que você deixa seu mau-humor de lado, né?

- Ohhhh...será que tem alguém nervoso aqui?! – Yume olhou para Teddy. – E você, fofucho...normalmente está tããão comediante.

- Não enche Yume...não quero conversa hoje. – Teddy se virou em direção a janela.

- Que engraçado né, Yu? Se é ele que faz uma coisa dessas ia estar todo alegrinho. Mas parece que não gostam muito de brincadeiras com eles.

Teddy então levantou, saiu do vagão e bateu a porta com força.

- Poxa Vicky...por que você fez isso?

- Vingança...e estou muito feliz em vê-lo assim.

- Você é má, priminha...você sabe que o Mapa era uma das poucas lembranças que o Teddy tinha do pai dele. E tenho certeza que o Harry também não vai gostar de saber que o Mapa, que pertenceu a pessoas que ele adorava, se foi...

Ela ficou pensativa, mas Yume deu uma cotovelada nela e voltou ao normal.

- Bom, agora já foi.

* * *

Estava andando pensativo pelo terceiro andar, tentando descobrir como iríamos conseguir fugir das detenções sem o Mapa do Maroto e com o chato do Filch (mesmo que já velho e caquético...) o tempo todo nos enchendo, quando olho para o meu lado direito.

- Hum...acho que é aqui a Sala Precisa. – falei comigo mesmo. Sorri e andei três vezes na frente do lugar, pensando "preciso de algo que substitua o Mapa". Surgiu uma porta e eu abri, com meu coração disparado.

Olhei em volta e vi uma sala vazia.

- É...acho que está com defeito...vou embora antes que o Filch...

- SINTO CHEIRO DE CRIANÇA! – me sobressaltei. CARACA! Será que essa peste tem um radar de alunos?? Como me encontrou ali dentro? Olhei em volta e para trás, mas só havia eu e um grande espelho a minha frente.

- Mas o que...? – de repente compreendi e arregalei os olhos. – Teddy!!!

* * *

- TEDDY!!!!! – corri pelo Salão Comunal a procura dele.

- Nossa! O que houve? O colégio está pegando fogo? – sua cabeça apareceu de trás de um sofá.

- LEVEANTA DAÍ! Você TEM que ver uma coisa. – falei animado enquanto o puxava do sofá.

- Calma! Tô indo... – ele veio atrás de mim e corremos para a Sala Precisa. Comecei a murmurar baixo e andar na frente da parede, que dava para a sala.

- Anh...Fred...? Você está bem? Parece meio perturbado...

Eu nada disse.

A porta finalmente surgiu e eu o puxei para dentro.

- Poxa...legal, Fred George...você achou uma sala...hum...com um espelho...

- Olha o espelho!!!!

- Não sabia que você era tão narcisista. – ele riu e me deu as costas. – Olha, está quase na hora da janta...

- Fala um nome!

- O que?

- Um nome, cara. Fala um nome.

- Anh...Victorie? – o olhei surpreso com o primeiro nome que veio a sua cabeça, mas me virei em direção ao espelho e logo a imagem de minha prima surgiu.

Teddy ficou com cara de espanto e não conseguiu dizer palavra.

- Ei Yu! – a voz da Vicky saiu da sua imagem no grande espelho de pé – Você não acha que temos que contar para eles logo?

- E por que devemos fazer isso? – a voz de Yu surgiu do nada, mas sua imagem não aparecia no campo de visão.

- Estou com peninha dos meninos...já viu como eles estão deprimidos? – Vicky deitou na cama e abraçou um urso de pelúcia.

- E daí? Isso é ruim?

- Ora Yume! Tudo bem que o chato do Teddy me enche a paciência desde que eu...hum...nasci, ele me odeia completamente...mas...não agüento ver os outros tristes...e ainda tem meu primo...

- O que tem o Fred George?

- Ele é meu primo!!! Eu gosto dele...ele nunca fez nada para me chatear...

- Mas nunca impediu as brincadeiras do amigo, também...

- É verdade... – ficaram em silêncio e uma tosse começou. – Yume! Será que dá para sair de baixo da cama?! Fica ruim falar com você aí...

- Ok ok... – ela disse se arrastando para fora e finalmente vimos uns pezinhos se arrastando para fora– é que, sabe como é né? Todo cuidado é pouco...mas porque você se preocupa com a tristeza deles...fala sério! Esquece isso... – ela falou sem ainda tirar a cabeça dali, só seus braços iam para cima da cama, tirando ali de baixo uma lanterna e mais alguns trecos.

- Ah...é que fiquei triste porque hoje o Teddy nem usou o cabelo turquesa...

- O QUE?! – ouvimos um baque e a cama balançou. – Ai minha cabeça...MAS REPETE!

- É verdade...o Teddy é insuportável mas até que...hum...ele fica bonitinho de turquesa.

Olhei para Teddy sorrindo e ele apenas olhava para o espelho vermelho, e acidentalmente seus cabelos ficaram turquesa.

Finalmente Yume saiu totalmente dali e algo em sua mão chamou nossa atenção.

- VICKY!!! POR FAVOR!!! NÃO VEM ME DIZER QUE...

- Eu não digo nada! Foi um comentário sem maldade... – ela ruborizou. Mas não prestávamos mais atenção na conversa delas. Apenas na mão de Yume.

- Não pode ser... – Teddy sussurrou e seus cabelos de turquesa passaram para vermelho fogo – É O MAPA! – ele gritou furioso.

- Por que você ainda está escondendo isso?...quer dizer...estamos no dormitório feminino...eles não podem vir aqui.

- Como eu disse: cuidado nunca é demais. – ela pegou um baú e pôs o precioso pergaminho ali dentro e trancou com uma chave presa a um cordão que ela pôs no pescoço.

- Ah claro...e você andando por aí com essa chave, é muito cuidadoso.

- Ninguém vai tirar isso daqui...só pode ser tirado com cuidado, pelo fecho...e por mim. – ela sorriu. – Nenhum daqueles pestes vai conseguir isso. A não ser que eu queira dar a eles...o que não irá acontecer.

- Ahhhh...vamos jantar? – Vicky sorriu e foi descendo as escadas. A imagem do espelho foi as seguindo.

- E agora? Pelo menos o Mapa tá vivo né? – sorri meio sem jeito.

- É...e você vai pegá-lo...

- O QUE?! Como você espera que eu apanhe aquilo??? Não ouviu a Yu?! Só ela pode tirar o cordão! O que te faz pensar que ela vai me dar?

- Use seu charme...sei que consegue... – ele sorriu batendo nas minhas costas.

- Seu falso.

* * *

**Nota: Não deu para postar semana passada, pois resolvi que o dia seria agora domingo, mas a minha colega que normalmente posta para mim teve que sair.**

**Aliás, hoje ela também está incomunicável, então eu que postei.**

**Quer dizer...vamos ver se deu certo...se virem o capítulo e essa nota no site é porque consegui...YUPIIIIIIIIIIIII rsrs**

**Beijos a todos e espero que tenham gostado...**

**Obs: Tenho a impressão que já coloquei esse título desse capítulo em alguma outra fic, mas acho que não uma postada...**

**Em todo caso, é baseado no livro d'O Senhor dos Anéis. **

**E o título passado, é da frase do Cosmo, dos Padrinhos Mágicos. Eu amo o Cosmo *.***


	5. Missão Praticamente Impossível

Capítulo 5 – Missão Praticamente Impossível.

Cheguei de mansinho por trás de Yume e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Olá bela dama. – ela estremeceu – Sabia que entrei no Salão e vi um brilho divino vindo desse lugar? Pensei que fosse um anjo caído do céu...parece que não chutei tão errado, não é?

Teddy revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado de Vicky, sorrindo para ela falsamente.

- Não. – ela disse de cara amarrada enquanto amolava uma faca na outra ameaçadoramente.

- Não o que, deusa? – sentei ao seu lado balançando meus cílios para cima e para baixo rápido.

- Não. Não sei o que você quer e nem me importa. Mas a resposta já é não.

- Ai meu Deus...seja simpática uma vez na vida, garota! – falei esquecendo o plano de seduzir a coisa.

- Uhhh cansou de se fingir de legal? – ela disse enfiando um bolinho na boca e pegando mais uns 20 e pondo na capa que ela fez de sacola de mercado trouxa. – Vamos Vicky – foi o que eu entendi ela dizendo com tanta comida naquela pequena boca. Ela levantou e puxou a Vicky para fora do Salão.

- Muito bem, seu pateta. Realmente você puxou a sensualidade dos Weasley.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – falei observando elas indo embora.

- Quero dizer que a Angelina devia estar achando que a raça humana estava em extinção e precisava repovoar a Terra agarrando a primeira pessoa que surgisse na sua frente, quando casou com seu pai.

- Meu pai é muito sexy tá? – parei para analisar essa frase. – Prometo nunca mais dizer essa frase enquanto eu estiver são.

- Foi realmente estranho...mas agora vamos atrás das meninas. Você TEM que pegar essa droga de cordão. Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte: tudo o que eu fizer, você me copia, ok?

- Ok.

Corremos atrás das meninas.

Teddy passou o braço em torno dos ombros de Vicky e sorriu energicamente.

- Quanto tempo, heim?

- É...uns dois minutos.

Copiei seu gesto e Yume me olhou estilo "tire seu membro superior de cima dos meus belos ombros ou eu faço você sofrer até a morte".

Não encolhi meu braço por causa de sua expressão assustadora!

Não tenho medo da Yume!

Só fiz isso porque senti uma picada de mosquito no dedo indicador.

- Já disse que seus olhos estão muito belos hoje, doce Victorie?

- Estão como todos os dias, não tão doce Ted.

Hum...

Pensei em como poderia reformular essa frase, já que Yu estava do lado deles, portanto iria perceber que eu estava o imitando.

- Você tem um belo...hum... – olhei em volta dela.

- O que está fazendo? – ela disse interrogativa.

- Ah! Sua capa é bonita! – sorri.

- Babaca! – ela se soltou de mim. – Quer dizer que não tenho mais nada bonito para você dizer??

- Hum...belo cordão. – ela me deu um soco no estômago.

- Você é ridículo, Fred George! – ela saiu andando na frente. Fui atrás dela correndo deixando Ted e Victorie para trás.

- Você...hum...não sente saudades daquele dia em que caímos no chão apaixonadamente na lama, após nos beijarmos?

- Você quer dizer, quando eu enfiei minha varinha na sua cara e disse que iria usar uma maldição imperdoável se você não ficasse quilômetros de distância de mim?

- Não...não lembro dessa parte.

- Não mesmo? Foi no mesmo dia em que você destruiu a minha varinha com essas suas nádegas gigantes.

- Ei! Não tenho nádegas gigantes... – olhei para minha parte traseira, ofendido.

- Claro que não, Bridget.

Olhei para ela confuso com a piadinha que provavelmente só ela entendia.

Ela revirou os olhos e me olhou como se sentisse pena da minha estupidez.

- Bridget Jones...?

- Hum... – murmurei ainda confuso.

- Ai meu Deus! Por que os bruxos gostam de ser tão ignorantes sobre assuntos trouxas?! É um filme...

- Ah! Filme eu sei o que é... – sorri de lado, feliz. – Uma vez fui com uma trouxa no cinema e bem...ainda não entendo exatamente a essência daquilo, tudo bem que só vi...

- Poupe-me os detalhes das reações hormonais de seu corpo de aberração masculina com uma trouxa que provavelmente tinha ou problemas sérios de miopia ou estava enfeitiçada pela maldição imperius, para ter saído com a sua pessoa.

Olhei ofendido para ela e sussurrei na esperança de Yume não ouvir:

- Mas aposto que você gostaria de ter estado ao lado dessa aberração masculina. – mas parece que essa oriental irritante tem uma audição de índio aborígene, porque ela olhou para mim e disse:

- Nunca.

E saiu batendo o pé irritada.

Por que as garotas sempre fazem bico e saem batendo o pé irritadas?!

É algum tipo de código feminino?

Em todo o caso, Teddy veio logo em seguida até mim.

- Já? Pensei que iria demorar pelo menos uns dez minutos para ela sentir raiva de você e se mandar...

Olhei em volta.

- Cadê a Vicky?

- Teddy deu de ombros e continuou andando.

- Disse que eu sou ridículo e que ela estava perdendo seu precioso tempo com alguém inútil como eu.

- Nossa. As meninas estão cada vez mais criativas com as suas respostas, não?

- Não enrole...conquistou a Yu?

- Conquistar aquela garota em apenas duas palavras??? Está achando que sou o que?

Teddy sorriu de lado.

Há pessoas que dizem a seguinte frase: "daria um galeão pelos seus pensamentos".

A mente de Ted é tão poluída que nem por mil galeões eu gostaria de saber o que se passa naquele depósito de coisas inúteis.

- Mas você tem que partir para a agressividade, FG!

- Você quer que eu azare ela? – eu ri – porque se for esse tipo de agressividade o qual você se refere, até penso no caso.

- Não! Cara! Você é romântico que nem uma mula, heim?! Se vista a caráter. Um smoking cai bem, junto com uma rosa na boca, jantar a luz de velas, violinos ao fundo e aí você diz: "Mon amour! Est splendide cette nuit!". Qualquer garota vai ficar babando por você se fizer isto.

- Como é isso? "Mon amour..." – tentei imitar.

- Tem que fazer biquinho cara! Biquinho!!!

- Mas o que é isso afinal?

- "Meu amor! Está esplêndida esta noite!" – ele sorriu com a sua extensa cultura francesa que não faço a mínima idéia de onde aprendeu.

- Peraí, vou ter que mentir também? Você não disse nada sobre isso! E onde você aprendeu a falar francês?

- Dicionário. E não exagera. A Yume pode ser muito chatinha mas é muito bonita também.

- Se você diz.... – dei de ombros.

* * *

- Oi Yu!

- Ah!!! Você de novo Fred George! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? Para que sua simples presença não ative o meu instinto matador e eu tenha crises de ira, você deve se manter, no mínimo a 10 km de mim. – ela revirou os olhos enquanto se apoiava no tronco debaixo da sombra de uma árvore em frente ao lago do colégio.

- Também estou feliz em te ver...

- Hum... – ela levantou e foi andando na minha frente pela beira do lago. Vi uma coisa prata resplandecendo em seu pescoço. Eu tinha que tira-lo dali.

- Hum....Yume. O que vai fazer sábado? – pus o meu braço em seu ombro de novo. Ela respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Vou a Hogsmead como todos os alunos de Hogwarts, Fred George.

- Interessante. – falei sem tirar os olhos do cordão. Ela parou de andar e ficou me olhando, como se esperasse algo.

- É só isso que vai dizer?

- Como assim? – perguntei distraído enquanto meus dedos chegavam mais perto do fecho.

- Não vai me chamar para ir com você?

- Hum? – disse quase conseguindo puxar o objeto de liberdade do Mapa, do pescoço dela.

- Me chamar para tipo...um encontro.

- E por que eu faria isso? – eu ri, interessado no assunto de repente.

- Ai seu imbecil! – ela saiu andando. Mas então eu agarrei o colar bem firme e ela voltou alguns passos quase morrendo enforcada. - Meu pescoço seu doente!! – ela se virou e me empurrou para o chão, mas como eu ainda estava agarrado a corrente, ela veio junto e caímos dentro do lago.

- Yume! Me dá essa chave!!

- Não sei como você sabe do colar, mas nem que você tente de todas as maneiras, ele vai sair do meu pescoço. Está protegido por magia, só eu posso tirá-lo. – ela se levantou rindo da minha cara de decepção.

- A menos que eu te decapite. – sussurrei irritado e derrotado. Ela me lançou um olhar maléfico e jogou água em minha boca.

- Continue tentando, palerma.

E voltou a sair dali com seu costumeiro passo firme.

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Não vou falar muito. Só que de novo eu tenho atrasado a postagem.**

**Mas tudo bem...ninguém está lendo mesmo, então não estou decepcionando fãs U.U**

**Ok, se eu tiver crises suicidas a culpa será de vocês leitores fantasmas maléficos.**


	6. Confidências de Uma Mente Suprimida

Capítulo 6 – Confidências de Uma Mente Suprimida.

- Não dá certo, Ted. – falei cansado me jogando na poltrona do Salão Comunal, encharcado.

- O que não dá certo? – ele perguntou enquanto lia um livro de título "A Magia Sob a Visão de Trouxas".

- Esses planos contra a Yu. Ela é esperta.

- Ou você que é burro de mais. – ele parou de me dar atenção e continuou lendo.

- Que livro é esse?

- Sabe o que é ficção científica?

- Hum...não.

- Os trouxas inventaram esse gênero para filmes e livros. Que falam do futuro onde carros voam, objetos que levitam, casas que funcionam sozinhas...sem que percebam que isso já existe no mundo dos bruxos.

- Hum...interessante. Mas voltando ao meu, ou melhor, ao _nosso _problema...

- Ai meu Merlin. Tudo bem. Vou te ajudar. Vamos para algo mais ativo. Eu vou distrair a Vicky, - que estava sentada perto da lareira, um pouco distante de nós – você sobe no dormitório delas e pega aquele baú que a gente viu no espelho.

- Mas isso não vai adiantar. Acha que ela é idiota a ponto de não colocar um feitiço contra o _Alohomora_?

- Ah...a gente resolve isso depois.

- Ah claro. – revirei os olhos e fiquei observando enquanto Ted ia até ela.

Ele chegou à cadeira da lareira, parou em frente a ela e sorriu.

- Pois não, Lupin?

Então, inesperadamente, ele pegou um livro em cima da mesa de Vicky e tacou no fogo da lareira.

Vicky ficou olhando para ele normalmente e abaixou a cabeça, dando de ombros.

- Não faça contato visual, não faça contato visual...

- Ué...você não vai perguntar por que fiz isso?

- Por que fez isso? – ela disse olhando ainda para seu pergaminho.

- Vingança.

- Ah.

- Não vai dar ataque?

- Eu não. O livro era seu.

- O QUE??? COMO ASSIM?! – seu cabelo que antes estava azul da cor do céu da noite, ficou novamente vermelho, como fica todas as vezes que se irrita.

- Eu perdi o meu, então invadi o seu dormitório, abri seu malão e peguei o seu livro.

- Com que direito você fez isso?

- Ah, Teddy, pare de dar ataque...até parece que você se importa com os livros escolares.

- E daí? Mas era MEU. Você não podia ter mexido nas minhas coisas. – ele virou-se para sair revoltado, quando me viu acenando para voltar a discutir com ela. Acho que ele iria me ignorar se ela não tivesse feito um último comentário infeliz:

- Ah, desculpe. Na verdade não era um livro escolar. Era um aí de trouxas...acho que era de uma tal ficção alguma coisa. Era até interessante, mas nem um pouco original.

- Você queimou um dos meus livros de ficção científica?????!!!!!!!!

- Eu queimei? Espera aí...fui eu que taquei o seu livro na lareira de um jeito totalmente idiota, num momento de surto? Acho que não, né?

Aproveitei que a discussão ainda iria longe e tomei uma poção que o pai de Harry havia descrito num pergaminho que faria os meninos subirem imunes pela escadaria do dormitório feminino.

E deu certo.

Ainda entrando no quarto e fechando a porta consegui ouvir os berros de Teddy e os risos de Victorie.

Fechei a porta delicadamente e muito agradecido notei que não havia nenhuma menina no recinto.

Fui andando de cama em cama, até que vi a que pertencia a Yume.

- A-há! – fui até o local onde sabia que ela havia escondido o tal baú e o encontrei. Mas antes de sair dali, vi um objeto saindo por de baixo da cama.

Curioso, levantei a colcha e bem ali, no chão, largado, como uma preciosa pepita de ouro que todos pensam que é uma pedra e passam do lado sem dar atenção, vi um caderno com o seguinte título: Diário. Meus olhos brilharam ainda mais quando vi a inscrição embaixo "Abra e Morra".

E meus olhos só faltaram parecer dois faróis, quando abri em uma página e li uma coisa tão inacreditável que nem notei que o rebuliço no andar de baixo havia acabado.

* * *

- Oi povo. O que está havendo aqui?

- Yu???

- Nossa...por que tanto espanto ao me ver, Lupin?

- Anh...espanto? Nenhum...hum...quer convencer a sua amiguinha de que é justo que eu queime o trabalho de poções dela, já que ela queimou o MEU livro???

- Eu não queimei seu livro, seu Neandertal!

- Olha, resolvam entre vocês que eu tenho que subir, mas já volto para ser juíza dessa discussão, ok?

- Subir??? Por que você quer subir?

- Me solte, Lupin! Qual o seu problema? Está mais esquisito que o normal!

- É que você está tão...magnética hoje que eu não consigo me soltar. Sabe como é né? Somos lua e sol, dia e noite, polo negativo e positivo. Nos atraímos e...

- Não faço a mínima idéia que tipo de remédio você tomou, ou deixou de tomar, mas eu vou descobrir porque não quer que eu entre no MEU dormitório.

- Ô-ôu...

* * *

Ouvi passos na escada.

Primeira coisa em minha mente: me ferrei.

Me joguei no chão e comecei a me arrastar como em um campo de concentração, em direção a cama de Yu.

Rolei para debaixo dela e fiquei ali agarrado ao baú e ao precioso diário.

Tentei prender a respiração e senti que ela se aproximava.

Acho que sem querer deixei meu pé escapar para fora da colcha e ouvi Yume suspirar com raiva.

Então ela chegou mais perto dizendo, enquanto se ajoelhava:

- Fi-fa-fão. Sinto cheiro de Weasley ladrão! – e levantou a colcha, com uma cara de "te peguei!".

Rolei para o outro lado e levantei rapidamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui Weas...? – seus olhos arregalaram-se e seu grito saiu agudo e desesperado – MEU DIÁRIO!!! TIRE SUAS MÃOS DO MEU DIÁRIO!!!!

- Se deu mal, Miyazaki. – sorri e saí correndo em direção a saída, com ela em meu encalço. Mas consegui me desviar e desci as escadas quase caindo.

Enquanto eu corria pelo Salão com Yu me perseguindo, vi Vicky pulando no pescoço de Teddy, que caiu no sofá e o fez virar, ficando os dois de pernas para o ar.

- Nossa...se queria me agarrar, querida Victorie, era só me falar que eu marcava hora para você. – ele riu. Como alguém consegue se divertir com outro alguém em seu pescoço, tentando travar a passagem de ar de sua traquéia?

- Você queimou meus 50 cm de trabalho de um mês!!!!!!!!!

Parando de prestar atenção na briga dos outros e se preocupando mais com a minha vida, notei que Yume estava se aproximando. Corri para fora do Salão e fui em direção a Sala Precisa.

Devo ter parecido um autista, circulando a frente da porta como um cachorro perdido. Mas finalmente quando já estava ouvindo o bufo de um animal enlouquecido se aproximando, entrei na sala e me tranquei lá.

- Weasley!!!!! Devolva meu diário! Por favor!!!! – procurava um bom lugar para esconder aquele objeto precioso, quando ouvi a frase que esperava e que me fez parar sorrindo: - Eu...droga! Eu faço o que você quiser.

Acabei de guardá-lo em segurança, junto com o baú, e abri a porta.

Yu entrou desesperada, me empurrando e procurando o diário.

- Vai em frente. – disse, tranqüilo.

- Idiota! Não acredito que caiu nessa!

- E eu não acredito que você gosta do Teddy. – sorri ainda malignamente com a cor pálida com que ficou seu rosto.

* * *

**Nota: Bom...eu sei que com essa fic eu não to sendo muito pontual, vivo atrasando e tal. Desculpem-me mas é que esse ano está bem turbulento...provas de vestibular e tal...e agora to doente .**

**Mas olha que legal!!!! EU FUI EM UM EVENTO DE ANIME!!!! Cara...eu to tão tão tão tão feliz *.***

**Foi super...pena que não fiz cosplay, mas no próximo vou de Lolita (gothic Lolita para ser mais exata) e vou juntar dinheiro para fazer um cosplay legal \o.**

**Mas em todo caso...continuando...eu tava muito desanimada para postar aqui também. Porque ninguém me mandava review...mas quando vi que a Fernanda mandou um e ainda ameaçou se matar se eu não atualizasse, senti que era essa minha obrigação\o. Obrigada para quem estiver lendo. Beijosss**


	7. Eu Sei o Que Você Escreveu

Capítulo 7 – Eu sei o que você escreveu na semana passada.

- Do...do que está falando, Fred George?

- "Sexta-feira, 20. Mas que droga. Eu não acredito que ainda gosto daquele boçal. Achei que tivesse esquecido, mas assim que o vi na casa daquele energúmeno do Weasley, meu coração disparou. Essa é a verdade: ainda sou apaixonada pelo Teddy. O que aquela coisa tem??? Tudo bem que é lindo, engraçado...tudo muito diferente do Fred, mas é um idiota. E o pior é que acho que a Vicky está gostando dele. Ela diz que não, mas está na cara! Fazer o que?(...)" E outras coisas idiotas que não valem a pena serem ditas. Olha...não concordo com metade das coisas que disse...mas o que importa?! É ou não uma situação bem engraçada? A durona Yume, caidinha pelo nosso compatriota Teddy.

- Fred George....por favor....não...não conta nada a ninguém.

- Ora! Assim você me ofende. Eu sou um túmulo!

- Hunf...ok...o que você quer em troca?

- Bom, eu não ia pedir nada, mas já que insiste...sempre achei que um cara como eu precisa de servos. E você deve dar uma bela escrava.

- O que????

- E podemos começar logo. Vou sentar no sofá e quero uma massagem nos pés.

- SE PENSA QUE EU VOU PÔR OS MEUS DELICADOS DEDINHOS EM SEUS IMUNDOS E NOJENTOS PÉS, ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO FRED GEORGE!

- E não quero mais me chamando de Fred George. É Senhor Excelentíssimo Weasley Júnior. Entendeu, Isaura?

* * *

- Ah....que delícia! – sorri, enquanto lia uma revista bruxa, meus pés estavam de molho em água morna e minhas unhas eram lixadas por Yume.

- O que é isso, FG? – Ted, com uma gigante marca vermelha em volta do pescoço, devo ressaltar, sorriu. – Yu está treinando para ser manicure?

- Há-há! Muito engraçado Lupin. – Yu ficou vermelha e me olhou de um jeito significante.

- Por que está vermelha, Isa? – sorri ainda mais, enquanto mordia um sanduíche que Yu havia preparado para mim, sem magia e sem elfos.

- Vermelha??? Quem está vermelha, Fred George?????

- Fred George? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Senhor Excelentíssimo Weasley Júnior. – ela trincou os dentes com raiva e lixou o meu dedo tão forte que me fez puxá-lo com a dor.

- Ei! Cuidado, mulher! Ou vou desconfiar que esse ato foi proposital, e não queremos isso não é?

- Não. Não queremos, senhor. – ela fechou os olhos, provavelmente contando até dez.

Ted se jogou ao meu lado e gargalhou.

- Ok...o que está havendo aqui? O que você fez, FG?

- Eu?! Não fiz nada. Foi a Bebel que percebeu finalmente qual o lugar dela, não é?

- Que negócio é esse de "Bebel" e "Isa"?

- São apelidos carinhosos. Onde está a Victorie?

- Não sei e não quero saber. Aquela doida, depois de morder meu pescoço, foi embora dizendo que ia ter que recomeçar o trabalho todo de novo.

- Ela te mordeu?! – eu ri.

- Uhum. Sabe...se quase não tivesse arrancado um pedaço da minha pele, eu até que teria gostado. – ele disse pensativo e com um sorriso maroto de lado no rosto. Olhei para Yu curioso para ver sua reação. Ela levantou enfurecida e jogou a lixa no meu olho subindo para o dormitório.

- Ai! Essa garota um dia vai me matar!

- Acho que é essa a intenção. Mas o que deu nela?

Dei de ombros.

* * *

- Caramba! Estou com uma preguiça de copiar essa matéria. – olhei para Yu.

- Que é? Não tenho nada a ver com a sua preguiça! Eu já tenho que copiar essa chatice para mim. Não vou fazer isso para você.

- Tem certeza? Hey Teddy! Quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada? – gritei para Ted que estava do outro lado da sala de aula. Normalmente ele senta ao meu lado, mas deixei essa honra para minha serva.

- Cala a boca! – ela meteu a mão em minha boca e arrancou a pena de minha mão. – Tudo bem. Eu copio. Você vai pagar muito caro por tudo isso, Weasley. Quando tudo isso acabar você vai se arrepender!

- Isso está me soando como ameaça mas acho que estou enganado, certo?

- É. É. Tanto faz.

* * *

O treino de quadribol acabou tarde da noite, com um tempo horroroso e chuvoso. Teddy e eu subimos enlameados para o Salão Comunal.

- Vou tomar um banho e cair na cama de tão cansado! – Teddy balançou o cabelo com as mãos e fez gotículas de água suja caírem no chão.

- Também. – fui em direção a escadaria do dormitório feminino.

- O que está fazendo?

Ignorei a pergunta e comecei a gritar por Yu.

Depois de acordar todos os alunos grifinorianos, finalmente ela resolveu aparecer.

- Eu estava dormindo sabia??? Aliás, metade dessa população aqui também!!

- Eu preciso de um banho.

- E o que eu tenho com isso???? – sua voz se aguçou e seu rosto ficou muito vermelho. – Não quer que eu te dê banho não é????

- Não. Que esquente a água para mim.

- E você tem mãos para que???!!!!

- Para folhearem um certo caderno secreto que...

- Ora seu!!!! – então ela conjurou uma bacia com água muito fria e jogou em mim. – É...realmente você precisava de um banho, estava fedendo como um porco! Vai arrumar uma namorada e se distrair!

O salão inteiro estourou em risadas, enquanto Ted e Vicky nos olhavam, provavelmente achando que havíamos enlouquecido.

- Então acho que essa platéia vai servir para algo mais além de me ver tomar banho, Yuizinha. Eles vão adorar saber de quem você gosta!

- Você não se atreveria! – ela foi descendo as escadas com fogo nos olhos.

- E por que não?? Ei gente, vocês querem saber de quem ela gosta??

- Fred George Weasley Júnior! Eu vou...

- Vai o que??? Pois eu vou falar quem é! É o... – mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a minha ameaça, um borrão preto de longos cabelos lisos pulou em cima de mim com a mão em minha boca.

- Pára com isso!!! Ok! Eu preparo o seu banho, seu ridículo! Mas pare com esse show patético.

- É assim que se fala. – sorri. – Boa menina. Agora, sei que deve estar muito boa essa posição para você, mas se não sair de cima de mim, não tem como eu levantar. – ela se levantou, impulsionando seu corpo para cima, me empurrando com força contra o chão. – Ai.


	8. Eu vou, eu vou, para Hogsmead eu vou

Capítulo 8 – Eu vou, eu vou, para Hogsmead eu vou.

Fim de semana chegando e o passeio a Hogsmead também.

Sinceramente não entendo o porquê de todos sempre se agitarem com este fato.

Quer dizer, cara...é um cidadezinha que possui casas, lojas, ruas e pessoas. Como qualquer outro local. Então, qual a novidade?

Tudo bem.

Confesso que normalmente as pessoas não se animam em ir lá simplesmente para admirar a arquitetura da região, mas sim levar alguém do sexo oposto para se "conhecerem melhor". Ou então simplesmente ir a Zonko's.

Ah claro! Ou então na filial da Gemialidades Weasley que meu pai abriu lá.

Levantei da cama no sábado de manhã e desci as escadas sorridente.

Yume dormia jogado no sofá da Sala Comunal.

Fui vagarosamente até ela e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Bom dia flor do dia. Cansada?

Muito. Você é muito cruel, Weasley. E ainda me fez lavar manualmente aqueles seus trapos que você chama de uniforme.

Desculpe...mas sabe como é? Tenho que aproveitar enquanto você é minha serva.

- Isso, aproveita mesmo. Por que quando acabar esse circo, eu vou te matar!

- Tudo bem. Enquanto minha sentença não é cumprida, vamos a Hogsmead?

- Estou muito cansada. Vá você.

- Você vem junto.

- Weasley, você não tem namorada não? Vai se distrair...arranja uma coruja ou vai conversar com o Nick Quase-sem-cabeça.

- Vem. – a puxei com força do sofá. – Vai se arrumar que eu espero aqui. – sentei onde ela estava deitada.

Mal humorada ela subiu as escadas enquanto Vicky passava por ela.

- Bom dia Yu-yu.

- Tanto faz... – ela respondeu e bateu a porta do dormitório.

- Estou muito feliz hoje priminho. Sabe por que estou muito feliz? – ela me abraçou.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. O Teddy resolveu te deixar em paz?

- Muito melhor!

- Nossa...então deve ser algo incrível. Não sei. Conta.

- Vou a Hogsmead com o Julius da Sonserina.

- O que?!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – ela dizia super empolgada.

Tentem me entender.

Não sou um primo super protetor ou ciumento.

Então, quando digo que esse Julius não presta, estou sendo totalmente verdadeiro.

A maioria das garotas o persegue, e ele sempre as trata como objeto.

Já ouvi histórias bem trágicas para o lado feminino.

Ele simplesmente as deixa apaixonadas, promete amor eterno e aparece no dia seguinte com outra. E se a garota for tirar satisfação, ele ainda finge que não a conhece e a humilha.

Sem falar que ele é da Sonserina!!! SONSERINA!

- Em que mundo você vive?! Nunca ouviu falar do que ele faz?!

- Comigo vai ser diferente.

- Por que acha isso?

- Por muito tempo ele me perseguia e eu nunca dei bola. Ele disse que fui a única que já o dispensou e que por isso ele acabou se apaixonando por mim verdadeiramente.

- Vicky...essas coisas só acontecem em filmes e livros. Provavelmente ele a está enganando! E conseguiu... E ele é da Sonserina!!! Ouviu bem o que eu disse?

Teddy apareceu com cara de sono, cabelo bagunçado de quem acordou agora e só com a parte de baixo do pijama.

- Bom dia. Alguém tem comida?

- Teddy! Me ajuda! – falei desesperado. Será que ele conseguiria convencê-la?

- No que? – ele sentou ao lado de Vicky, passando o braço em volta de seus ombros a deixando bem vermelha.

- Ela vai sair com o Julius!!

- O QUE?! – pulou do sofá, ficando em pé.

- Caramba!!! Qual o problema?!

- Qual o problema? Ele é um idiota! E vai ser com você também! – Teddy falou abismado com a inocência dela. – Além de ser um sonserino.

- Como se você se importasse, Theodore.

- Eu me importo!

- Desde quando?!

- Desde.... – ele parou pensativo – sempre! Só porque te perturbo, não quer dizer que quero seu mal. Sou como um irmão. Encho o saco mas gosto.

Vicky não pareceu gostar muito da comparação com o irmão.

- Como um irmão....é claro... – ela sussurrou. – Mas não interessa! Não é da conta de vocês e ele gosta de mim!

- Vicky... – eu disse.

- E eu também gosto muito dele! Não serão vocês a estragar tudo! E mesmo ele sendo um sonserino é muito melhor do que muitos grifinórios por aí... – olhou para Ted significadoramente (ou significantemente, não sei ao certo como é) e saiu furiosa da sala.

- Ótimo! Se ela quer se machucar, o problema é dela. – Teddy disse emburrado e também subiu as escadas. – Não vou a Hogsmead.

O que está acontecendo com as pessoas ultimamente?

Enquanto ele subia, Yume apareceu do outro lado. Olhou para ele e ficou vermelha.

- Bom dia, Yume.

- Bom... – ela não conseguiu terminar, pois Teddy bateu fortemente a porta. Ela então desceu e parou na minha frente. – O que houve?

- Problemas...vamos?

- Fazer o que né? Vamos.

***

Chegamos a Hogsmead.

Tudo igual.

Pessoas correndo, pessoas gritando, comendo, comprando e namorando.

E eu?

Com a minha escrava.

- Mais um suco de abóbora. – estalei os dedos.

Estava sentado numa cadeira do Três Vassouras, com os pés em cima da mesa e Yume para lá e para cá cumprindo minhas mais ridículas vontades que me vinham a cabeça.

Ela trouxe e botou irritada a minha frente.

- Me dá na boquinha. – sorri.

- Isso já é humilhação demais. – ela revirou os olhos e fez o que mandei.

- Ótimo. Agora... – levantei. – Venha.

- Onde vamos? Não vai pagar?

- _Você_ vai pagar. – fiquei esperando ela voltar e saímos.

Chegamos até uma alta árvore distante na cidade.

Apesar do frio, ainda tinham maçãs lindas nos galhos mais baixos e apenas uma bem no topo.

- Quero uma maçã.

- Estique a mão e pegue.

- O que você disse?

- Sim senhor... – ela sussurrou entre dentes. Quando ia pegar uma próxima a ela, eu a parei.

- Quero a do topo.

- Por que?

- Porque sim. Pega.

- Ser irritante. – ela puxou sua nova varinha e apontou para cima do galho.

- Não, não. – tirei a varinha de suas mãos. – Nada de magia.

- O que?! E como você espera que eu pegue aquela maçã?? Me agarre com os dentes ao tronco e vá subindo?

- É uma idéia.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – ela gritou.

Antes que eu respondesse, eis que vejo distante Teddy vindo.

- Olha quem está ali! A vida não é uma linda ironia?

Yume olhou e entrou em pânico.

- Não conte nada a ele. – ela tirou o cachecol e o casaco e jogou em cima de mim.

Olhou para cima, respirou fundo e deu um salto.

Enquanto isso eu estendi o seu casaco no chão, sentei e fiquei admirando a cena.

Teddy se aproximou, olhou de mim para Yume e falou confuso.

- O que ela está fazendo?

- Não sei. Parece que a maluca quer comer maçã.

- Mas têm tantas aqui em baixo.

- Vai entender...e você? O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que não fosse vir.

Enquanto Teddy sentava-se ao meu lado, Yume quando já estava pendurada em um galho, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de volta na neve.

- Ui...isso deve ter doído. Tem uma câmera? – ri.

- Não. Mas...eu vim porque não ia ter mais nada para fazer no castelo, mesmo.

- Estudar? – olhei para ele. Ele também me olhou. Ficamos em silêncio e logo após caímos na gargalhada.

- Ok...falando sério agora...não tinha _nada_ para fazer lá.

- Sei....então quer dizer que como não tinha nada para fazer, seus pensamentos voavam em uma direção que você não queria e por isso resolveu vir?

Yume caiu novamente dessa vez levando dois galhos bem grossos e pesados.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Claro que sabe! Você está com ciúmes da Vicky.

- O que?! De onde você tirou isso?! – seu cabelo ficou rubro. Mas de um vermelho diferente de quando está com raiva.

- Confesse. Você está gostando da Victorie! Já notei isso...

- Eu só gosto de perturbá-la!

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de idiota?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda, Fred George?

- Engraçadinho... – Yume toda suada e com arranhões, já estava chegando ao topo quando pisou em falso. Levantei rapidamente e corri até ela para impedir que se machucasse seriamente, pois a altura era grande.

Ela veio como um torpedo e me amassou contra a neve dura.

- Ai... – foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

- Fred George!! Você ta legal? – ela levantou de cima de mim.

- Claro...costelas quebradas, pulmão amassado, pâncreas contudido e rim fraturado...mas fora isso to legal. – levantei com certa dificuldade.

- Poxa! Você me salvou...não achei que fosse capaz de fazer isso... – ela disse parecendo emocionada. Teddy nos olhava divertido, pronto para dar o troco pela implicância sobre a Vicky, quando suspirei e disse.

- É...é...mas ainda quero aquela maçã.

- Eu sabia que estava muito bom para ser real. – ela me deu uma cotovelada no estômago o que me fez cair de volta ao chão.

- Ai...isso não ajudou na recuperação.

Deitei onde eu havia estendido o casaco dela e fiquei tentando respirar como uma pessoa normal.

- Sabe...se você gosta tanto da Vicky, acho que deveria ir atrás dela. Você sabe como ela é inocente...sabe-se lá onde aquele idiota poderia levá-la! – ele olhou para mim e eu mesmo percebi que também deveria me preocupar. Afinal, Vicky era quase uma irmã para minha pessoa.

- Temos que ir atrás dela! – ele levantou – Mas deixo bem claro que não é porque estou apaixonado por ela ou algo do tipo...

- Claro...vamos logo.

Já estávamos meio distante quando ouvimos Yume do topo da árvore.

- Ei! Consegui!!! Consegui!!! Espera...onde vocês vão...? – e um barulho bem alto de algo pesado caindo no chão.

- Yu! Você está bem? – ajudamos a se levantar.

- Sim, sim... – ela se levantou, _tentou_ se ajeitar e me entregou a maçã. – Consegui! – sorriu.

- Isso não importa agora! Temos que ir atrás da Victorie! – joguei a maçã longe e começamos a correr arrastando ela pelos braços.

- Ei! Você sabe como foi complicado para eu pegar essa maçã??

Vimos o grupo de amigos de Julius e fomos até eles.

- Ei, vocês. Onde está o Julius? – perguntei educadamente.

Eles nos olharam com olhos arregalados como se fosse ridículo que nós estivéssemos nos dirigindo a eles.

- O que querem com ele?

- Conversar...não podemos?

- Sei...sobre...?

- Com licença, vocês são o que? Segurança dele?! Se não notaram, estamos com pressa e só queremos saber onde ele se encontra...dá para ser ou vou ter que engrossar? – Teddy disse nervoso enquanto segurava o que havia falado, pela gola.

Os outros, sentindo-se ameaçados, posicionaram-se em formação de luta.

- Ei! Vamos com calma amigo...se você sabe o que é bom para você, vai acalmando.

- Bom para mim...ora, seu... – segurei a mão de Teddy, quando se preparava para desferir um soco contra o menino.

- Gente...estamos apenas fazendo uma simples pergunta...será que não podem simplesmente respondê-la?

Teddy o largou e o garoto se ajeitou dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem...é que Julius disse que talvez poderiam atrapalhá-lo...

- Atrapalhá-lo? Em que? – falei preocupado.

Os amigos se entreolharam e deram risadinhas.

- Nos "planos" dele com aquela francesinha...

- Planos?! – Teddy o pegou novamente pela gola, nervoso. – Onde ele está?!

- Isso já está virando rotina...essa blusa foi cara, ok?

- Você não me respondeu!

- Ta bom...me solta e eu falo... – Teddy o soltou e ele sorriu. – Vai se ferrar, seu filho de uma aberração. – Teddy rapidamente sacou sua varinha, mas antes mesmo que a usasse, o garoto loiro voou batendo contra a parede da loja que havia atrás.

Olhamos na direção de onde saiu a luz vermelha e vimos Yume apontando a varinha na direção do grupo.

- NUNCA MAIS O CHAME DISSO, OUVIU?? Remus Luppin foi um bruxo muito melhor do que todos vocês jamais serão!

Todos ficamos paralisados olhando para a fúria personificada em doce japonesa.

Yume foi até a sua vítima e perguntou:

- Muito bem, última vez: onde estão Julius e Victorie? – um dos garotos, recuperado do choque, ameaçou chegar por trás de Yume e atacá-la. Mas antes mesmo que conseguisse, ela se virou e apontou sua varinha. – E você fique aí quietinho antes que eu te estupore também!

- Eles foram para a Casa dos Gritos...agora pode me soltar, por favor? Minha garganta já está começando a doer com esses apertos.

Yume sorriu de repente amigavelmente. Isso foi muito mais assustador.

- Obrigada.

E fomos em direção a Casa dos Gritos.


	9. The Good The Bad and The Ugly Theme

Capítulo 9 – "The Good, The Bad & The Ugly Theme"

- Wow! Aquilo foi demais, Yu! Tenho que tomar mais cuidado com você, daqui para frente. – falei sorrindo.

Teddy ia em silêncio e de repente falou em uma voz rouca.

- Obrigado.

- Você está legal? – ela perguntou.

Teddy fez que sim e seguimos colina acima.

Entramos na casa e a única que coisa que ouvíamos era o som do ranger do assoalho no qual pisávamos.

Então, quando estávamos no segundo andar ouvimos a voz de Vicky vindo da parte de cima.

- Vamos embora, por favor?

- Por que? Aqui está bem melhor que naquele movimento lá fora. Estamos sozinhos.

- É que...eu tenho medo...

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido de você.

Notei Teddy enfurecend0-se. O segurei.

- Calma...não esqueça de como Vicky o protegeu quando falamos dele.

- Aqui está bom. – ouvimos a voz de Julius novamente.

- Bom para que...?

- Pararmos para descansar... – o som dele sentando no chão se ouviu.

- Mas o que tem de tão interessante aqui, afinal? Há tantos outros lugares de Hogsmead para ficarmos a sós...

Ficou um silêncio e depois Vicky dizendo:

- O que...está fazendo?

- Querendo te beijar...posso...?

Teddy abaixou a cabeça e me olhou.

- Vamos embora...o que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo?

- Calma...acho que se esperarmos mais um pouco teremos a confirmação de que ele é um idiota.

- Ta...agora vamos... – Vicky murmurou.

- Qual o seu problema, menina?

- Já disse...tenho medo!

- Deixa de ser ridícula! Você tem 15 anos e ainda tem medo de escuro é?

- Não me chame de ridícula! Por que está falando assim comigo?

- Você é mesmo uma criancinha...se não fosse tão bonita...

- Ei...me solta se não te estuporo!

- Tenta...

Percebemos que era hora de fazermos algo.

Teddy foi o primeiro a sair correndo e escancarar a porta.

Julius segurava Vicky pelos braços, de forma que ela não conseguisse se livrar facilmente.

- Seu idiota...larga ela!

- Teddy!!!! – Julius a soltou e ela correu em direção a Teddy o abraçando.

Yume desviou o olhar para o chão.

Que situação complicada...

Teddy a afastou delicadamente e apontou a varinha para Julius.

Vicky correu dessa vez em minha direção.

- Quero ir embora, Fred...

- Vamos...vem Teddy.

Mas ele não me escutou. Olhava furiosamente para o inimigo a sua frente.

- Isso não vai ser bom...Teddy!!! Vamos!

- Assim que eu acabar com ele...

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Julius disse sorrindo.

Teddy nem esperou Julius se preparar, já foi gritando:

- _Estupefaça!_

O garoto bateu com as costas na parede da casa, fazendo-a sacudir perigosamente e um bocado de terra e poeira caiu do teto.

- Hum...acho melhor sairmos daqui. – Yume sussurrou. – Essa casa não é lá muito segura.

Mas antes que pudéssemos chamar novamente nosso amigo, Julius não perdeu tempo.

- _Alarte Ascendare!_ – uma luz branca saiu da varinha enquanto Teddy voava em direção ao teto. Bateu nele provocando outro mini-terremoto e caiu de volta ao chão.

- TEDDY! – Vicky e Yume gritaram.

Ele levantou com raiva e gritou:

- _Everte Statum! _– Julius saiu dando piruetas, batendo novamente na mesma parede fazendo-a quebrar.

- Não conheço esses feitiços...acho que preciso freqüentar mais aulas do Flitwik. – falei pensativo. Yume me olhou mortalmente.

- Será que dá para se preocupar com o fato de que eles vão se matar?!

- _Locomotor Mortis!_ – as pernas de Teddy prenderam-se uma na outra, o que o fez cair com um estrondo.

- _Impedimenta!- _Teddy, mesmo caído apontou sua varinha e logo em seguida usou: - _Incarcerous!_ – cordas prenderam toda a dimensão do corpo de Julius.

Achei o feitiço de _Locomotor Mortis_ muito idiota.

Afinal, ele teria que ter usado nas mãos pois ali que fica a varinha, certo?

Burro.

Em todo o caso a luta parecia ter acabado.

Teddy andando vagarosamente foi até seu oponente, sorrindo.

- Perdedor. Eu sou muito bom em feitiços. – olhou para nós – Vamos?

- Espera! Vão me deixar aqui?! Está frio...e essa casa parece que vai desmoronar!

- Então eu sugiro que lembre-se das aulas antigas para usar um contra-feitiço. – umas pedrinhas caíram do teto. – E seja rápido...essas paredes estão podres...

E foi em direção a porta.

- Não podemos deixá-lo aqui...e se a casa cair?! – Yume falou segurando o braço de Teddy, mas o soltando assim que olhou para mim.

- Não vai não. – ele falou baixo sorrindo. – Isso aqui está de pé bem antes do meu pai vir para Hogwarts...já houve outras brigas aqui e isso nunca aconteceu...não se preocupem. Vamos.

Saímos ainda sem muita convicção.

Vicky foi até Teddy e sussurrou.

- Obrigada...e desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

- Está chateado comigo?

- Não. – foi uma afirmação sem muita convicção.

- Hum... – andamos calados até a Dedosdemel.

* * *

**Nota: Oi gente...eu sei que sou uma irresponsável. **

**Para compensar vocês eu coloquei logo dois capítulos de uma vez.**

**Prometo que nas próximas fics não vou fazer isso. É que, sem muitos reviews eu acabo não me animando. Mas tudo bem...a culpa foi minha mesmo, porque fico um século sem postar, então como posso pedir leitoras fiéis? **

**Desculpem-me.**

**Bom...explicação do título: se vocês procurarem no Youtube esse título que coloquei, vocês verão que é uma famosa música de Far West (ou mais popularmente conhecido faroeste). É que, enquanto escrevia esse capítulo na parte do duelo e rostos se ecarando, esse tema não saía da minha cabeça. Então, se quiserem saber como foi na hora da produção, leia ouvindo "The Good, The Bad and The Ugly Theme". É interessante. **

**Até a próxima.**


	10. Porque Sofrem Os Zeladores

Capítulo 10 – Porque sofrem os zeladores.

Eu e Yume íamos andando mais atrás.

Olhei para ela e disse:

- Seu cordão.

- O que? – ela falou como se acordasse de um devaneio.

- Quero seu cordão que está com a chave que abre o baú.

- Pensei que tivesse esquecido disso! Estamos no meio de uma crise.

- Poxa...é mesmo... – falei fingindo refletir sobre isso. Virei novamente – O cordão.

- Você é inacreditável, Weasley! – ela abriu o fecho, segurou a correia na palma da mão e ficou parada. – Vou deixar de ser sua escrava se te entregar isso?

- É claro! – arranquei da mão dela, pus em meu próprio pescoço e sorri. - ...que não.

- Seu...seu...quando isso vai acabar?

- Quando eu cansar de ter massagem nos pés de graça. E tenho a ligeira impressão de que isso não acontecerá tão rápido.

* * *

Ted e eu estávamos de baixo da capa da invisibilidade, novamente em posse do mapa.

Saímos da nossa proteção, olhamos para a estátua em frente a entrada do dormitório da Sonserina e sorrimos.

- Trouxe as bombas de bosta? – Ted perguntou.

- Temos de sobra...especial de natal, lembra?

Então fizemos uma armadilha para quando algum sonserino passasse por aquela estátua, milhares de bombas de bosta, que manteriam o cheiro por mais ou menos um mês, caísse na cabeça da vítima (se tivéssemos sorte, _vítimas_).

Ficamos esperando um pouco.

Brilhante.

A pessoa que surgiu não poderia ser melhor: Malfoy.

Uma garota loira, de cabelos escorridos e sem graça, esmirrada e esnobe.

Pam passou por baixo da gárgula, Ted apontou a varinha fazendo a gárgula espirrar.

Logo em seguida, o cheiro e o grito.

- Quem foi o maldito que fez isso? – a voz aguda de Pam ressoou.

Não conseguimos segurar nosso riso.

- Ah...com essa risada...tinha que ser o Lupin. E provavelmente seu amiguinho ridículo, Weasley está junto!

Íamos sair correndo quando ela apontou a varinha em nossa direção.

A Capa da Invisibilidade voou e ela correu atrás de nós.

- Voltem aqui seus covardes!

Estávamos perto do último lance de escada para nossa salvação, quando ouvimos um miado.

- Ah não... – Ted sussurrou.

- O que foi?

- Madame Nora.

- isso quer dizer...

- Minha querida...quem está aí bagunçando os corredores do colégio? – Filch apareceu na curva da escada e sorriu. – Olha, parece que demos sorte.

Caramba! Ele está em tudo que é canto?

E qual é a dele?

Dumbledore antes de morrer deixou sua fórmula secreta para viver muitos anos?

Ele está aqui desde os Marotos. E que eu me lembre sempre foi velho...

Tudo bem que agora anda numa cadeira de rodas mágica e às vezes usa um saco de ar, mas não poderia ser aposentar?

E essa gata...achei que gatos vivessem menos...

Paramos em frente a Filch pensando: mais um mês em detenção...

Quando ouvimos a voz de Pam aproximando-se.

- Seus idiotas! Eu mato vocês! – então uma luz vermelha passou raspando por nós e acertou em cheio o pobre do nosso querido zelador.

A cadeira voou escada abaixo e ouvimos um guincho como se fosse uma fuinha tendo a cabeça esmagada contra a porta de um elevador.

Ok.

Agora, definitivamente, Filch se aposentou.

* * *

Pam Parou ao nosso lado de olhos esbugalhados.

- O que vocês fizeram?

- Nós? Você que estuporou ele! – Ted gritou.

- E quem vai provar que fui eu?

- Anh...nós? – ele respondeu.

- Ninguém vai acreditar em vocês. Vocês são bem grandinhos e eu só tenho 12 anos.

Será que ela tem conversado com Lily?

- Mas é uma sonserina...

- E...? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Além do mais, Filch não me viu. Viu apenas vocês. Vão achar que a culpa foi mesmo de vocês.

- Isso se ele não morreu. – falei preocupado olhando para baixo. – Não é melhor vermos se ele está bem?

- Eu não! Vão vocês...eu vou forjar um álibi. Com licença. – Pam correu de volta ao seu dormitório e Ted fez menção de fazer o mesmo.

- Onde você vai? – falei.

- Me esconder. – ele fez cara de "é óbvio!".

- Ted! Temos que ver se o Filch está bem!

- Por que?

- Por que? – repeti incrédulo. Ele revirou os olhos e veio.

- Ta bom, ta bom...mas é por isso que os bonzinhos sempre se dão mal nas histórias.

* * *

**Oi. Aqui está a escritora sumida novamente rs.**

**Bom, dessa vez foi proposital. Como eu estava sempre esquecendo de postar e parecia que ninguém se importava mesmo, eu deixei de lado e resolvi deixar para voltar a atualizar quando terminasse uma das outras fics que estou escrevendo. Assim eu lembraria de fazer direito COM CERTEZA. Postaria duas ao mesmo tempo.**

**Mas então eu estava conferindo minha caixa de e-mail e eis que vejo que recebi um review...e em respeito a essa pessoa - Dani Prongs (e quem mais estiver lendo. Se estiverem.), resolvi postar.**

**Espero que dessa vez vá e vou escrever com afinco as próximas fics p/ não voltar a essa situação vergonhosa rs. **

**Beijoss.**


	11. Terceira Lei de Newton

Capítulo 11 – Terceira Lei de Newton.

"_Seja Bem-Vindo de volta à família! Esse é o meu garoto._

_É claro que fiquei preocupado com o fato de talvez você ter que ir para Azkaban, mas depois que fui informado pela McGonnagal de que 'Filch está perfeitamente bem, apenas sem um dente e uma unha. E umas costelas quebradas. E uma perna. E um braço. Enfim, bem. Madame Nora está psicologicamente abalada a ponto de seus pêlos caírem, todinhos' fiquei razoavelmente feliz._

_Meu humor melhorou ainda mais quando recebi a carta de Ted dizendo que o Mapa não havia sido queimado._

_Em todo caso, pelo menos nem todos os meus genes foram perdidos._

_Ainda resta esperança._

_Seu pai, George._

_PS: Amanhã terei que ir aí conversar sobre o seu 'comportamento'. Não olhe nos meus olhos, finja que está arrependido e eu fingirei que estou bravo._

_Não deixe sua mãe ver essa carta._

_Abraços._

_PPS: Levarei uma câmera para eternizar a imagem daquela gata horrível parecendo um rato. _

_Este é um dia memorável." _

Fechei a carta do meu pai e dei um farelo do meu bolinho para Athena, que bicava minha mão insistentemente.

A linda coruja negra (muito rara. Antes de encontrá-la não sabia que existiam corujas dessa cor), dada por satisfeita voltou para casa.

Suspirei.

- E aí? O George brigou com você?

- Não. Nos parabenizou. Ele chega amanhã.

- Adoro seu pai. – ele sorriu. – Sempre me inspirei nele.

- Sério? – sorri. – Nem havia notado.

Nossos sorrisos desapareceram quando vimos McGonnagal vindo em nossa direção.

- Ô-ou. – catuquei Ted.

- Minerva, minha querida! Céus! O que você fez com seu cabelo? Está di-vi-no! É aquele novo creme de óleo de dragão? E sua pele...está tão brilhosa. Quantos anos você tem? 21? – ele disse, fingindo estar encabulado. – Ops...esqueci que é falta de educação perguntar essas coisas a uma dama.

McGonnagal revirou os olhos.

- Chega de bajulações, Lupin. Vocês dois já foram visitar Filch na enfermaria?

- O que? Enfermaria? O que aconteceu com o pobre? – Ted fez cara de surpresa.

- Muito engraçadinho. Acho que o mínimo que podem fazer é visitá-lo. Ah sim...e depois virem até meu escritório. Tenho um trabalhinho para vocês. – ela sorriu malignamente.

Fomos até a enfermaria.

Filch estava enfaixado da cabeça aos pés. Única coisa que podíamos ver era seus olhos.

Quando nos viu, começou a se remexer e gritar coisas que, por causa das ataduras, se tornavam apenas sons abafados.

- Filch, amigo! – Ted sorriu – Como se sente?

Filch continuou gritando e nos olhou mortalmente.

- O que? Desculpa...eu não to ouvindo...

Olhei para a cama ao lado e segurei o riso. Cutuquei Ted e apontei para a cama.

- Olha.

Ted, diferente de mim, não conseguiu conter o riso.

- O que é isso? Uma experiência de laboratório que deu errado?

A Madame Nora estava totalmente sem pelo e nos olhava igual ao seu dono.

Parecia aquele gato que dizem que é uma raça rara, mas eu acredito que seja um álien disfarçado de gato para nos vigiar. Qual é mesmo o nome?

Ah é! Sphynx.

- Quando meu pai vir isso, vai me por de volta no seu testamento.

- Bem Filch...melhoras...estamos todos morrendo de saudades do seus gritos, lamentos e ameaças de tortura. – Ted bateu na perna de Filch o que o fez gemer mais ainda.

Depois da visita ao nosso nobre companheiro, nos dirigimos a sala da Megera.

Sim, era hora de encarar a verdade.

Uma detenção _daquelas_ estava por vir.

Dei dois toques na porta e ouvimos um "sim?" vindo de dentro.

- Somos o Weasley e Lupin...

- Ah claro! – a porta se abriu rapidamente e um sorriso medonho na face de Minerva me fez engolir em seco. Eu só a vira sorrir assim uma vez. Foi quando Slughorn derramou sua poção de criar plantas pantanosas na própria barba, que a deixou verde, escamosa, úmida e com um cheiro de peixe morto por três semanas. E um sapo pulou de dentro dela. Para cima da McGonnagal. Bom, aí ela parou de sorrir.

- Entrem meninos. Chegaram na hora certa.

- Sentiu nossa falta, hein Minnie? – Ted usou seu sorriso de conquistar garotas, mas que apenas fez McGonnagal torcer o nariz.

- Sempre o insolente, Lupin. Por que não é como seu pai? Homem adorável.

- Está dizendo que não sou adorável? – seus olhos piscaram, seus cílios ficaram estranhamente longos e delicados e um biquinho surgiu. Sério, como ele faz isso?

Segurei o riso, mas não o suficiente, porque a fez virar-se em minha direção.

- Acha graça do seu bobo da corte, Weasley? Então tenho certeza que vão amar a detenção de vocês. – apanhou dois baldes grandes de metal e jogou em nossos braços. – Quero uma amostra de adubos mágicos advindos de acromântulas para a aula de Herbologia.

Fiquei sem acreditar.

- O que? Adubos...? Você quer dizer...?

- Isso mesmo, Weasley. Exato.

- E de acromântulas? Você já viu o tamanho daquelas coisas? Não vai caber nesse balde!

- O balde é mágico, meu querido. Você já acampou? Sim? Então...é como uma barraca, pequena por fora, grande por dentro. – o sorriso dela cresceu.

- Ótimo. Você acha que nos castiga com isso, Minnie? – Ted sorriu. – Isso não é nada.

- Oh! É mesmo? Esqueci de um detalhe. – McGonnagal virou-se, apanhou algo dentro de uma gaveta e pôs nos baldes. – Luvas.

- Para que?

Ela sorriu mais ainda.

- _Accio varinhas!_ Estão confiscadas até o término do serviço.

- Mas e se as acromântulas nos atacarem? – falei espantado com a crueldade daquela mulher.

- Não irão. Acromântulas hibernam nessa época do ano. Deveriam estudar mais meus queridinhos. E vocês sabem que antes da hibernação ela precisam liberar toooodas as necessidades, não é mesmo? – falou cinicamente em tom de segredo.

Descemos em direção a Floresta Proibida.

Ted resmungava sozinho.

A única coisa que entendi foi:

- Nem sabia que acromântulas hibernavam! Só mamíferos fazem isso...

* * *

**Hey hey! Olha eu aqui. Dessa vez vim no tempo certo! *dancinha de comemoração***

**Não tenho muito o que falar, tenho pressa para voltar a escrever na minha atual fic. Quero logo postar.**

**Ah! Só um aviso. Se em alguma fic contemporânea, passada ou futura aparecer sem as novas regras gramaticais, é porque meu word ainda não está atualizado e eu esqueci de consertar, ok?**

**Então...beijos!**


	12. Nada Como Um Dia Após O Outro

Capítulo 12 – Nada como um dia após o outro.

Meus ossos doíam e minhas mãos estavam vermelhas de tanto que as esfreguei.

Meus olhos e meu corpo se recusavam a aceitar o comando do meu cérebro de: "Vamos! Levante! Já está de manhã e você tem aula."

Resolvi me dar férias.

O dia anterior havia me causado um trauma irreparável, mesmo com anos de terapia intensiva.

Já estava voltando a cair no mundo de Sandman, quando senti alguém ao meu lado.

- Não sei quem é, mas vá embora.

- O que está fazendo ainda deitado? Quer me causar mais problemas, mocinho? – a voz ameaçadora e imperativa era inconfundível. Tomei um susto, abri os olhos, levantei rapidamente da cama e tentei ficar com a melhor aparência possível – mesmo com cabelos despenteado, olheiras, roupa amassada e cara amassada.

- MÃE? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que pergunto. – o olhar dela de repreensão me dá calafrios. – Por que não está na aula?

- Bem...é que...ontem eu tive um dia cansativo e... – vendo que essa desculpa não iria funcionar, acrescentei – e acho que estou ficando doente...

- Ohhh pobrezinho do meu anjinho. – ela sorriu. – Acha que eu acredito nisso? Estou vacinada contra weaslentira. Seu pai já tenta essa três vezes ao mês para faltar ao trabalho.

Droga.

- Vista-se. Teremos uma reuniãozinha familiar após o almoço. – ela então virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Me arrumei rapidamente e correndo, entrei atrasado para a aula de – não podia ser pior! Como fui esquecer? – Transfiguração.

- Bom dia, Weasley. O que aconteceu? Adubos de acromântula o impediram de acordar? – McGonagall sorriu debochadamente e fez gesto para eu sentar.

Sentei ao lado de Victorie, já que não havia mais lugar ao lado de Ted, e Yume dormia no assento do outro lado.

Vicky parecia triste, então resolvi deixar meus problemas de lado e me concentrar em outra coisa.

- O que houve, priminha?

- Ted não está falando comigo.

- Por que acha isso?

- Não acho. Eu sei. Fui falar com ele hoje, perguntar por você e ele me olhou friamente, virou e sentou-se lá atrás com cara emburrada.

- Hum...mas você não deveria se importar, não? Achei que...

- E quem disse que me importo? – de repente ela ficou na defensiva.

- Bem...você está...

- Não estou nada! Pare de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

- Ok. – falei confuso e tentei prestar atenção na aula.

- Acho que ele me viu falando com o Julius. – ela disse do nada, me assustando.

- Anh?

- O Ted, Fred George. Ele me viu falando com o Julius.

- E por que você estava falando com ele? Depois de tudo...

- Ele veio pedir desculpas e uma segunda chance.

- O que? Como você pode ser tão ingênua...

- Eu não disse que aceitei!

- Ah...então...

- Eu o perdoei, mas não dei a tal chance.

- Hum...sei. Então o Ted não tem motivos para ficar com raiva.

- É! Não tem...bobão. – ela disse parecendo uma criancinha com raiva.

- A não ser...

- A não ser o que?

- Que ele esteja com ciúmes, que aliás acho que era isso desde o princípio.

- Ciúmes? De mim?

- Ora, por favor...vai dizer que você não percebeu ainda?

- Percebeu...o que? – a voz dela tremeu. Nessa hora notei que Yume havia parado de respirar forte e que sua cabeça estava levemente levantada. Ela estava ouvindo.

- Hum...olha, eu já estou ferrado com a Minerva. Não posso ficar conversando na aula dela. Vamos prestar atenção.

- O que? Você não pode simplesmente me deixar curiosa! Começou, termina! – ela berrou e a sala toda nos olhou.

- Anh...Vicky...agora não.

- Como agora não? Me fala!

- Pelo jeito o problema é com a família, não com a pessoa. Os dois...quero falar com vocês lá fora. Lupin! Você também.

- O que? Mas o que eu fiz?

- PARA FORA!

Saímos da sala e McGonagall olhou furiosa para nó fundo e quando falou parecia mais calma.

- Olha, para você é só um aviso, Srta. Weasley. Tente não andar muito com essas más influências. Com você Weasley, nós vamos nos entender com seus pais hoje e quanto ao Lupin...

- Eu tava no meu cantinho...

- Eu soube o que aconteceu com o aluno Julius... – ficamos em silêncio. – Eu não tomei nenhuma medida sobre isso, porque sei como ele é, mas sabe que um duelo entre alunos da escola, que estejam sob nosso cuidado, é mais do que proibido! Dependendo da situação vocês dois poderiam ter sido expulsos.

- O que...? – Ted olhou incrédulo. – Mas ele...

- Eu sei. E por isso não fiz nada. Mas se isso chegasse aos ouvidos do Ministério você sabe que não seria nada bom. Mantive em sigilo por você e... pela memória de seus pais que eram muito queridos em Hogwarts.

Ted abaixou a cabeça. Pensei que estivesse segurando a tristeza mas quando falou, sua voz era áspera.

- Me trate como mereço.

- O que? – Minerva falou confusa.

- Me trate como mereço. – repetiu. – E não por pena dos meus pais estarem mortos. Estou cansado disso. – e então levantou a cabeça e seus olhos transmitiam dor e fúria. – Cansei de viver a sombra do cadáver deles!

- Lupin! – ela (e todos nós) estava exasperada.

- Todos fazem isso! Todos vocês! Não quero mais saber de compaixão! Se acha que devo ser expulso, então me expulse!

- Teddy...não! – Vicky olhava abismada com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Olha, você está nervoso. Não está raciocinando devidamente. Vou relevar isso e voltar para a aula. Vocês estão dispensados. Descansem.

A porta fechou-se.

Silêncio.

- Ted... – Vicky sussurrou. Isso quebrou o encanto e Ted pareceu acordar.

- Vou...para o dormitório. – E sem dizer mais nada saiu.

* * *

Depois do almoço me dirigi ao escritório da McGonagall.

Duas horas de longos sermões, olhadas feias de minha mãe, sorrisos e ares orgulhosos disfarçados de meu pai...

Ou seja, duas horas da mais chata tortura.

Chegado ao fim, minha mãe apenas me olhou e disse:

- Nas férias, nada de quadribol.

- O que? Mas...

Foi embora na frente deixando meu pai para trás.

- Meu garoto...- fingiu limpar uma lágrima de emoção, me deu um tapa nas costas e sussurrou. – Eu tenho um campo secreto de quadribol. Quando ela acha que estou limpando o jardim fico treinando umas tacadas. – e piscou.

Observei os vultos se afastarem e me dirigi ao Salão Comunal.

Entrei e sentei em um canto nos fundos do Salão. Era onde gostava de ficar lendo. Era um local de difícil visão, então passava despercebido pelos transeuntes.

Depois de uns dez minutos senti uma movimentação no sofá e percebi que Ted estava deitado ali e Vicky sentada mais afastada, o olhava com raiva.

- Já se passou meia hora! Não vai falar nada? - ela perguntou furiosa.

- Falar o que? Você que sentou aqui do nada, interrompendo meu sono... - respondeu virando pro lado, tentando voltar a dormir.

- Falar sei lá...que sente muito?

- Sentir muito? Pelo que? – ele se sentou.

- Por ter sido injusto com as pessoas que te amam?

- Injusto? Só falei a verdade...vocês não me amam...podem até gostar de mim, mas toleram coisas que de outras pessoas não tolerariam por causa do pobre orfãozinho!

- Isso é ridículo. – ela disse rindo.

- Obrigado...agora está sendo honesta.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse prestar esse papel.

- Que papel?

- De pobre coitado! De "ninguém me ama e ninguém me quer"! Nunca esperaria isso de você! Talvez do Fred...

EI! EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO!

- ...mas não de você.

- Você não entende não é mesmo?

- E por que não entenderia? E por que você acha que é único no mundo? Tá bom...você acha que ninguém te entende? O Harry entende. Ele é igual a você. E você não o vê lamentando-se pelos cantos.

Ted abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Você nem gosta de mim...

- Vai recomeçar? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Não...eu não quis dizer isso...

- Se você acha que ninguém te ama, se enganou.

Ted ficou olhando para ela, calado sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu...amo...

Ok. Agora a coisa ficou boa.

Ela então agarrou Ted pelo pescoço e o beijou "_calientemente"_.

Os cabelos de Ted mudaram para turquesa.

Cara! Por que não tenho uma câmera aqui?

Ele retribuiu e se não fosse pelo barulho da porta do Salão se abrindo, teriam ficando por lá muuuuuito tempo.

Quase dei graças a Merlin por isso, já que não agüentaria muito tempo mais petrificado naquele canto sem respirar, mas quando vi quem era a pessoa, desejei que o tempo voltasse.

Yume ficou paralisada olhando Vicky literalmente em cima de Ted. Ambos olhando para ela com cara de culpados.

E eles não estavam se batendo como normalmente.

E isso era visível.

Após o espanto, Yume forçou algumas palavras.

- O que...vocês não estavam tentando se matar, né? Se não o idiota do Weasley teria vindo separar vocês. – e olhou em minha direção. Como ela me viu ali?

Ted sorriu e com seu ar debochado, disse implicante:

- Não. Isso chama-se amasso. Mas não deve estar familiarizada com isso não?

Péssimas palavras, amiguinho.

Tudo bem. Não o culpo.

Ele não sabe da situação real e antigamente era normal dizermos essas coisas uns para os outros.

- Imbecil. – Yume segurou o choro e correu dormitório acima.

- Ted! Precisava ser grosso assim? – Vicky deu um tapa no ombro dele.

- O que? Eu tava brincando... – ele disse e a puxou de volta. - Depois eu falo com ela. Mas não sei porque ela se ofendeu...como se já não houvéssemos trocado frases piores. Agora...onde nós paramos...? – retribuiu o beijo de antes e eu me esgueirei de fininho para o dormitório feminino.

Tirei a poção para poder subir nas escadas – sim, eu e Ted andamos com ela por aí – e tomei. Fui atrás de Yume. Ela estava chorando na cama.

- Yu? – sentei ao lado dela.

- O QUE É? NÃO VEM PEDIR MASSAGEM AGORA NÃO, QUE EU VOU ESCALDAR O SEU PÉ! – me encolhi um pouco. As mulheres me dão medo, cara.

- Você está legal?

- Ah claro! Não ta vendo que to saltitando que nem uma lebre feliz pelas pradarias verdes e silvestres?

Sorri de leve.

- Seu humor não mudou nada.

- Droga, Fred George! Por que eu gosto dele? Ele é tão idiota...me trata mal... – ela me abraçou e enterrou o rosto no meu peito.

Fiquei surpreso por esse gesto repentino, mas retribui fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.

- Olha, nós sempre fomos assim. Nós quatro sempre nos tratamos como arquiinimigos, no entanto isso não significa que não nos gostemos.

- É claro...isso já está mais do que provado lá embaixo. – ela disse com raiva. – E no fundo eu sempre soube que esse jeito deles se tratarem era apenas disfarce. Nós somos os únicos que nos odiamos verdadeiramente. – ela sorriu para mim como se estivesse dizendo "vamos casar?".

- É verdade. Viu? Nos odiamos e queremos tacar um ao outro em um valão escuro e cheio de dementadores, no entanto, eu te consolo e você confessa as coisas para mim.

Que relação linda, não?

- Eu não confesso nada. Você que roubou meu diário.

- Tem razão.

E continuamos ali um odiando ao outro.

Abraçados.

* * *

**Olá pessoas! Estou muito feliz porque terminei minha nova fic e vou postá-la hoje \o. e também porque estou sendo boazinha e colocando essa em dia.**

**Ah, não sei se perceberam mas a forma de escrever "McGonagall" mudou. Antes eu escrevia McGonnagal, com dois "n". Eu jurava que era assim, até reler os livros e ver que eu venho errando esse tempo todo. Peço que me perdoem mas agora vai vir certinho (só não vou mudar os antigos, porque não sou muito boa em mexer nesse site e tenho medo de apagar os poucos reviews que já tenho nessa fic rs.)  
Hum...mais nenhum comentário? Acho que não. Bem, beijos!**

**Hasta Luego!**


	13. Lei de Murphy

Capítulo 13 – Lei de Murphy.

Ok. Como eu ia saber que depois que Ted puxou Vicky e a beijou, e eu subi para o dormitório feminino, Vicky tinha se separado de Ted dizendo que tinha que ver o que acontecera com Yume?

Por que as coisas que dão errado são sempre culpa minha?

A partir de agora vou ficar quietinho no meu canto.

Sem falar nada.

Sem ver nada.

Sem ouvir nada.

Igual àqueles macaquinhos.

Após finalmente Yume dormir, saí silenciosamente para o corredor.

E eis que uma força do mal me empurra fortemente para a parede.

- Não fui eu! – que é? É o instinto...

- Yume gosta do Ted! – Vicky falava sussurrando, mas desesperada.

- Ai dor... – falei vendo o Salão girar. Para uma pessoa pequena e frágil ela é bem forte.

- Responde!

- Responder o que? O que você disse foi uma afirmação e não uma pergunta. – Notei que meus pés estavam a alguns centímetros do chão. UAU! Ok. Eu tinha que tomar muito cuidado com o que falar de agora em diante. Essa garota é um monstro.

- Ela gosta do Ted!

- Olha, de novo isso foi uma afirmação. Priminha, você tem que aprender a pontuar certo. – Ta. Isso não foi um bom começo para o "cuidado" que eu disse que eu teria que ter.

- Ai droga...eu não acredito... – ela me largou, o que fez eu cair gradativamente. Poxa! Eu tinha batido a cabeça na parede, né?

- Não é nada demais...

- Nada demais? Nada demais?

Hum...acho que eu falei algo errado de novo.

- Ela ta sofrendo! Minha melhor amiga! Isso não deveria estar acontecendo... – ela sentou-se ao meu lado. Agradeci mentalmente, pois sempre que tentava olhar para ela de baixo, minha nuca latejava. – Eu não deveria ter beijado o Ted! E ela deveria ter me contado. Eu tentaria fazer os dois serem felizes.

- Priminha...esquece isso. Eu sei, eu entendo que você não quer vê-la sofrer. Mas o que pode fazer? Se deixar de ficar com ele por causa dela, vão ser dois que vão ficar mal. Você e o Ted. Ele gosta mesmo de você.

- Gosta? – ela sorriu.

- Sim. Há muito tempo. Vai dizer que nunca notou...?

- Bem...desconfiava... – sorriu, mas depois lembrando do problema ficou séria novamente. – Mas sobre a Yume. O que eu vou fazer?

- Sinceramente? Não sei. Esqueça. Tenta levar assim...ela vai superar.

- Você é um péssimo conselheiro.

Então porque as pessoas sempre se consolam comigo?

Hunf...mal agradecidas.

Durante algumas semanas as coisas "tentaram" voltar a relação de boa vizinhança.

Mas estava bem complicado.

Vicky tentava não ficar de carícias e beijos com Ted em público para Yume não se sentir mal, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha que fingir que nada acontecia. Yume tentava continuar as conversas com Vicky e Ted normalmente, mas também não tinha um grande futuro. E eu tentava ficar na minha.

Porém nunca deixavam.

Depois me culpam.

Teddy:

- A Vicky está estranha. Será que depois que começamos a namorar ela percebeu que não gostava tanto de mim assim?

- Não. Ela só está preocupada com as provas. Ela gosta mesmo de você.

- Espero que sim.

Vicky:

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Ele ta percebendo! Ela ta mal!

Se taca no lago.

- Fica calma. Tudo vai dar certo. Ele não percebeu nada. E ela parece que nem liga mais, não é mesmo?

- Será?

Yume:

- Droga...eu odeio isso. Tenho que ficar fingindo...isso é pior do que eu pensava!

- Tenta esquecer isso. Quer brincar de adedanha?

- Vê se te enxerga, Weasley.

- Hunf...de nada.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Minha cabeça vai explodir!

Por que não vão todos passear e me deixam em paz?

Parece que a única pessoa feliz era James que andava por Hogwarts de mãos dadas com sua ruivinha.

- Conseguiu é? – falei sussurrando para James quando ela estava conversando com as amigas.

- Claro...as meninas não resistem a mim... – ele sorriu.

- Como é que é JAMES HARRY POTTER? – ela deu um tapa nele e saiu andando na frente.

- Mily, querida...eu posso explicar!

Droga.

Eu e minha boca grande.

Estraguei tudo de novo.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Fui andando desolado pelos Jardins de Hogwarts quando Vicky veio correndo com cara de desespero.

- Terminei com Teddy.

É...

Maldita lei de Murphy.

Tudo que está ruim pode piorar.

* * *

**Hey Hey. Acho que não tenho muito o que falar, e como diz o velho ditado: "se não tem nada de bom para dizer, fique calado".**

**Ou até "A palavra é de prata e o silêncio é de ouro", ou coisa do tipo.**

**Em todo caso. Até mais ^^**

**Beijos!**


	14. Defina Tempo

Capítulo 14 – "Defina Tempo".

- Aiaiai...por que, Victorie? – falei cansado. É claro que eu sabia o porquê.

Estávamos no campo de quadribol, em pé, olhando a equipe da Lufa-lufa treinar.

- Eu não conseguia mais fingir.

- O que você disse ao Teddy?

- Que...achei que gostava dele, mas depois que começamos a namorar vi que esse sentimento não existia mais.

- Era exatamente esse o medo dele. Não deveria ter feito isso.

- Já está decidido e feito.

- Tudo bem, mas...como você está?

- Eu...? Vou ficar bem...- ela não parecia nada bem. – preciso só...deitar. – e deitou no chão.

- Vai...deitar aí?

- Sim...aqui está bom.

- Ta bom. – sentei ao lado dela e ficamos em silêncio.

- Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, né? – ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Rápido demais...eu gostava do nosso grupo.

- Você acha que não voltará ao que era antes?

- Acho que nenhum de nós quer realmente que volte o que estava antes.

- Tem razão...por que a Yume não gosta de você? Ia ser bem melhor.

Engasguei.

- De mim...? Que idéia é essa? Eu to te ajudando e você me roga praga?

- Tadinha. Não fale assim. Ela é bonita, inteligente, fiel, engraçada...

- Engraçado que eu não noto essas coisas... – falei olhando pro céu.

Ela virou ficando de bruços, apoiada nos cotovelos e sorriu para mim.

- Nunca notou mesmo?

- Não... – achei estranho, essa conversa.

- Então por que está se preocupando tanto com ela?

- E quem disse que estou?

- Eu sei que está. Você não sai mais de perto dela, quer sempre distraí-la para não pensar nisso. Acha que não notei? E naquele dia mesmo você a estava consolando.

- Bem...achei que alguém deveria fazer isso. Além de você, ela não tem mais amigos. Não é bom que as pessoas sofram sozinhas.

- Será que um tempo atrás você pensaria assim?

- Sim... – falei sem muita convicção.

- Então você é muito bonzinho, priminho. Mesmo odiando tanto uma pessoa você a ajuda. Santo George. – ela riu e voltou a posição anterior.

- Sim, sou um santo. – ri. Mas fiquei pensando...será mesmo?

E ficamos ali até a hora do jantar.

Depois que o orvalho começou a cair, resolvemos entrar ou ficaríamos doentes.

E passar o tempo na enfermaria, em vez de estar estudando, já que as provas se aproximavam, não é um bom plano.

* * *

Mais algum tempo se passou. Coisa de duas semanas...três...quem sabe?

Bem, eu não sei, já que em um jogo de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina, eu estava quase apanhando o pomo (não, eu não era apanhador. Acontece que o apanhador oficial do time ficou "estranhamente doente" nas vésperas do jogo e não havia tempo de fazer uma seleção com substitutos. Então mandaram o meu taco querido para as mãos de Cornelius, um garoto medíocre mas que rebate bem. Ele só não joga no meu lugar por respeito que todos os grifinórios possuem pelo meu pai e também porque o garoto é um asmático estrábico. Ainda assim...ele rebate melhor do que eu; e então me colocaram como apanhador. Eu, que não consigo segurar nem um lápis parado na mão.) quando Edgar Bishop achou uma boa idéia fazer uma experiência científica no meio do jogo.

O que aconteceria (ou seja, qual seria a força), se um balaço de 10 Kg, a uma velocidade retilínea uniforme de 20 m/s, se chocasse com a cabeça de uma pobre criatura, considerando o atrito do ar desprezível (pobrezinha)?

Dados: eu devo pesar uns...hum...56 Kg? (mas acho que não faz diferença)

Considere g = 10m/s.s

E a aceleração é de 0,5 m/s.s

Em todo caso, eu sei que ouvi um "paf!" seguido de "ohhhhh" das pessoas e por fim escuridão, um certo ventinho e uma sensação de flutuar.

Ou eu estava caindo da vassoura (o que é mais correto) ou me drogaram.

Quando acordei, uma semana depois devo ressaltar, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir e eu estava todo enfaixado.

Olhei para o lado, e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando vi, ninguém mais ninguém menos, do que Filch.

Ele estava com um sorriso no rosto e acariciava Madame Nora que estava em um aspecto ainda mais deplorável que sem pêlos, já que tufos irregulares cresciam em lugares diferentes e distantes.

- Ora, ora, ora...nosso amigo acordou, minha querida.

Tentei falar, mas percebi que as únicas coisas que saíram era: "mufsfuisfais".

Era para ser "OH MEU MERLIN! O QUE ACONTECEU? PORQUE MINHA CABEÇA DÓI? EU VOU MATAR AQUELE BISHOP...e porque você está aqui e não meus amigos?"

Deu para notar que minha articulação gramatical não estava lá muito bem.

- O que? Desculpa...não estamos entendendo...e estamos morrendo de saudades de você.

Não sei porquê, mas isso me soou como deboche.

Leve impressão.

Pessoa vingativa e com rancor no coração.

Coisa feia.

- Como se sente estando do outro lado? – demorei para perceber que era uma pergunta retórica. Até porque, mesmo se não fosse, eu não poderia responder.

Acho que ele poderia passar horas me torturando ali (não que eu fosse notar muito. Tenho impressão que umas poções para dor que Madame Pomfrey me deu possuem substâncias alucinógenas, já que vi Madame Nora falando, e Filch dançando em volta de uma abóbora com um chapéu de penas na cabeça), se a doce enfermeira não aparecesse e me salvasse.

- Senhor Filch! O pobre Sr. Weasley acabou de acordar. Deixe-o descansar.

- Sim senhora. – ele respondeu resoluto. E saiu, sem não antes olhar para trás e fazer uma careta para mim com a língua para fora. Hum...será que isso também faz partes das alucinações?

Dois dias depois eu estava livre!

Ainda levava uns dois minutos até conseguir entender toda uma frase de mais de 5 palavras, mas tirando isso, estava cem por cento.

Ted estava um pouco deprimido, mas percebi que ele resolveu reprimir esse sentimento e substituí-lo por ódio.

Ódio da Victorie.

E ela correspondia.

- Ora...quem vem lá? Como vai, linda dama? – ele falava sarcástico com ela.

- Não cansou disso, Theodore? – ela olhava emburrada.

- Cansar de que? De admirar o quanto você é boa na arte de enganar pobres corações?

- Deixa de ser melodramático, Lupin. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Melodramático? Oh Céus! Agora você me ofendeu! – ele pôs a mão no coração e fingiu que tinha sido acertado por uma flecha.

- Será que não pode enfrentar isso como adulto? Diz para ele, Fred.

- Anh?

- Deixa para lá. – estavam perdendo a paciência com minha lerdeza depois desses dias. – Agora com licença. Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo seus ataques.

- Vai arrasar mais algum cavalheiro desavisado? – ele foi atrás dela e eu fui junto, sei lá o porquê.

- Olha. Por que você não segue a vida? É assim que pessoas civilizadas fazem.

- Ótimo! É isso que vou fazer! Não preciso de você. – o teatro acabou. Era sempre assim...ele vinha de graça, debochado, ela o respondia, por fim ele cansava e em seguida...os gritos começavam.

- Muito menos eu, Lupin! E se você não precisa de mim, por que ainda fica me perturbando por toda Hogwarts? – ah, olha que coisa...começaram.

- Simplesmente por que isso me dá prazer! Torturar sua paz!

- Ou será porque você não consegue ficar longe de mim?

- Hum...é uma opção... – ele disse debochado. – Mas...nããão. É só porque é divertido mesmo.

- Ai, você não muda mesmo! Como fui me apaixonar por você?

- Eu sou irresistível, baby. – ele sorria e ela ficava vermelha pronta para explodir.

- Claro! Garotas caem ao seus pés.

- Só não caem por que eu não permito que elas cheguem ao chão. Meus braços as seguram antes.

- Ora seu...então por que não vai se enroscar nos braços de uma delas e me deixa em paz, seu idiota?

Saiu batendo o pé.

Ele foi atrás dizendo:

- Ei! Essa conversa não acabou, mocinha!

- Ahhhh acabou sim!

As vozes foram se afastando e eu dei graças, já que minha cabeça começava a doer.

Fui até a cozinha buscar algo para comer (não que isso seja uma solução para dor de cabeça, mas comer é bom!).

Peguei um donut, e enquanto o mordia olhei em um calendário que tinha dois patinhos em movimento na lagoa.

Quatro meses.

Quatro meses para que acabem as aulas.

Quatro longos meses.

* * *

**Oi Oi Oi!**

**Explicação: eu meio que estava em uma época de puro desespero com o vestibular quando escrevi esse capítulo, por isso a parte "física" no jogo de quadribol. Provavelmente nem é possível formar um problema real com aquilo (eu nunca disse que fui bem nessa matéria na prova U.U), mas tudo bem...acabei deixando daquela forma. **

**Bem, espero que tenha ficado bom e que tenham gostado. **

**Beijos e até semana que vem \o/**


	15. Baka!

Capítulo 15 – Baka!

As discussões continuaram e até que meus tímpanos se acostumaram a essa nova frequência de som dos gritos deles.

O ruim era o pós-guerra.

Vicky sempre ficava deprimida e Teddy ficava com o semblante emburrado e resmungando no meu ouvido.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – falei com a boca cheia de chocolate com avelã. Percebi que desde que essas confusões começaram, estou comendo mais.

De duas uma: ou isso é estresse, ou estou grávido.

O que acho que não é possível, então opto pela primeira opção.

- Qual o problema? Vicky é o problema.

- Ta...conta uma coisa nova agora... – revirei os olhos e enfiei biscoitos açucarados cheios de calorias garganta abaixo. Se eu virar obeso com problema no coração, já sei de quem é a culpa! – O que eu quis dizer é: porque vocês não esquecem isso e vivem felizes para sempre?

- Foi ela que terminou! – e de repente ficou sério. Mas não no sentido raivoso...era mais para triste. – Por mim estaríamos juntos...

Dei de ombros.

- Faça que nem ela. – não fazia idéia do que eu quis dizer com aquilo. Só queria ficar em paz com minha comida.

- Seguir a vida? Esquecê-la...é acho que vou arranjar alguém.

- O que? Quando ela fez isso?

- Obrigado pelo conselho, amigo. – ele sorriu.

- Mas eu não disse nada disso!

- Vou chamar a primeira pessoa que eu vir na frente para sair.

- Por que vocês nunca me escutam direito? – mordi uma bomba de chocolate caramelizada.

Yume entrou e o rosto de Teddy se iluminou.

- Perfeito! Quem melhor do que a melhor amiga dela? – ele sussurrou para mim.

Ah ótimo...

Preciso de mais chocolate.

E uísque de fogo.

* * *

- O que eu faço, Weasley? Aceito? Acho que eu não deveria fazer isso com a Vicky, né?

- Vou começar a cobrar pelos conselhos...conselhos esses que vocês distorcem e/ou ignoram.

- Fala logo. O que eu faço?

- Faça o que quiser. – dei de ombros. – Faça o que seu coração mandar. – clichê.

- Inútil. – ela levantou e saiu em direção ao Salão Principal.

Fui atrás.

- Você pelo menos já comentou com a Vicky?

- Não...tenho medo da reação dela.

- Tradução: medo de ela ficar com raiva e você por descargo de consciência não poder aceitar.

- Na verdade acho que ela vai falar para eu aceitar e vai fingir estar tudo bem.

- É capaz também...

- Ai Weasley! – ela disse irritada.

Enquanto andávamos não resisti a tentação de, disfarçadamente, azarar um sonserino do primeiro ano passando.

A cueca do menino foi parar na cabeça e Yume olhou irritada para mim.

- Ei! Estamos em crise e você fica se preocupando em azarar crianças?

- Ah! Então foi você? – uma voz grossa me fez virar para trás. Um cara gigante, forte e monosselha, me olhava assustadoramente. – Você vai aprender a não mexer com meu maninho.

Droga.

Como eu ia saber que aquela coisa raquítica era irmão daquela montanha?

Ele estalou o pescoço e os punhos e veio para cima de mim.

Saí correndo com Yume atrás.

- Você é um bruxo, idiota! Use a varinha! – hum...boa idéia.

- Ah...é! – apontei em sua direção, joguei um feitiço e nos escondemos em uma sala vazia.

- O Ted pelo menos sabe fazer isso. Você sempre se estrepa. – ela falou sentando em uma carteira.

Olhei irritado e sentei no chão escorando a porta, caso ele entrasse.

Claro que, o máximo que aconteceria, é minhas costas fazendo "CRAC!" e eu bater na parede.

- Ted, Ted, Ted! Vocês só falam disso! E eu? Ninguém pensa em mim?

- Ohhh...o Fredinho ta com ciúmes? – ela sentou-se ao meu lado e apertou minhas bochechas.

- Vocês poderiam se importar comigo também, né? Também tenho sentimentos... – falei emburrado.

Ela riu e me olhou.

- Nossa! Está tão emotivo ultimamente... – ela deu de ombros e levantou-se. – Bom, acho que o grandalhão já se foi. Vou aceitar o convite do Ted.

- Você vai aceitar...? – não sei porque aquilo me incomodava.

- Sim...por que?

Dei de ombros.

- E a Vicky?

- Bem...ela terminou com ele, não é?

- Você não pensava assim até alguns minutos atrás...sua consciência já está limpa? – falei debochado.

- Qual o seu problema, Weasley?

- Eu não tenho problema!

- Eu heim...menino estranho. Acho que muito tempo em convivência com seu pai o deixou doido. – falou saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ah ótimo.

Estou com ciúmes da Yume.

Tudo bem...eu não vou surtar por causa disso...

Não vou surtar...

Droga...

Será que se eu me tacar da Torre de Astrologia eu apenas vou me quebrar ou irei morrer de uma vez?

Hum...vamos descobrir.

* * *

Descobri que, apesar do meu "acidente" causado pelo balaço da Sonserina, Grifinória ganhou.

Não estava a par deste fato, até ontem.

Por algum motivo, as pessoas acreditaram que uma vítima de um quase traumatismo craniano, deveria saber disso.

A festa de comemoração tinha sido marcada para o dia seguinte ao jogo, porém foi adiada em quase um mês graças ao sumiço de Madame Nora.

Sim.

A gata sumiu.

Sinto pena do Filch.

O sempre atormentado Filch.

Madame Nora, - como eu havia dito antes – estava recuperando seu pêlo e sua sanidade aos poucos. Então, como detenção de alguns lufa-lufas que quebraram a bola de cristal da professora Trelawney, Filch fez com que eles virassem escravos de sua gata.

Em algum momento de revolta, após duas semanas cortando unhas felinas, massageando cabeça e a alimentando com canudinho, resolveram seqüestrá-la.

Mantiveram-na em cativeiro e ameaçaram entregá-la aos trasgos da Floresta Proibida, caso não dessem anistia a eles.

Isso causou um certo furor no castelo durante um tempo.

Sabe como é...negociações tensas...

Em todo o caso, esse foi o motivo do adiamento da festa.

Ela ia ocorrer no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Onde todos estariam reunidos.

Inclusive Vicky.

Ou melhor, principalmente Vicky. Que era justamente quem Teddy queria que o visse de braços dados, com ninguém menos que Yume.

O circo estava armado.

Yume parecia desconcertada no meio dessa situação. Já Teddy mantinha um sorriso radiante.

Por algum motivo, aquela cena me irritava.

Ciúmes _dela_ de novo?

Acho que poderia ser pena de Vicky, que se encontrava emburrada, abraçada às suas pernas e olhando o fogo da lareira.

- Hum...vocês está bem? – falei calmamente e com palavras fáceis.

- É claro que estou bem! Você não vê que estou bem? Felicidade abunda aqui! FELIZ! FELIZ! FELIZ!

Encolhi-me disfarçadamente e resolvi que era mais seguro ficar em pé. Perto da saída...

- Ted não deveria fazer isso...

- E por que não? Ele não está solteiro? Yume não gosta dele? Eu não terminei justamente para isso dar certo? – seus olhos ficaram marejados e ela mordeu a manga da blusa para segurar o choro.

- O Ted só está usando a Yume. – falei com uma raiva repentina.

- Está com ciúmes, Fred George? – Vicky sorriu fracamente.

- Ciúmes? – sorri desesperado, meio alucinado e percebi que meu olho direito estava com tique. – HÁ!

Vicky segurou o riso (EU NOTEI!) e voltou a olhar Ted e Yume.

- Porcaria...achei que eu fosse ficar feliz...

* * *

- Acho que está dando certo! Viu a cara dela? – Ted veio todo eufórico e saltitante.

- Hum...é...

- Cara! Quer melhor plano do que esse? Sair com a melhor amiga dela!

- Ted?

- Sim?

- Cala a boca.

- Você está estranho FG...o que houve?

- Você não se sente mal pela Yume?

- E por que eu me sentiria? – ele sorriu debochado, meio confuso.

Okay.

Eu sei que fui impulsivo, ta legal?

EU SEI.

To tentando parar com isso...

Mas é difícil! Até poções já me foram receitadas mas nada cura minha falta de sanidade em medir as conseqüências antes de praticar um ato.

A única coisa que sei, é que em um momento, meu pulso estava encostado na minha perna e no outro...OH! Bem na cara do Ted!

Todo mundo olhou para a cena. Ted prostrado no chão, segurando o rosto sem entender, enquanto eu parecia a mula-sem-cabeça: soltando fogo pelas ventas. Por alguns segundos ninguém disse nada. Acho que era a surpresa.

- Você a está usando! – gritei por fim.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ele ainda estava em choque. – Você nunca se importou com ela.

- Mesmo não gostando dela – senti um certo remorso ao falar isso – me importo com seus sentimentos! Mas você não está nem aí! Nem mesmo para a Victorie!

- Isso não é verdade! – parecia que isso o tinha ofendido mais do que o soco.

- É claro que é! Não vê que essa sua encenação só a está fazendo sofrer? SEU IMBECIL! Ela é minha prima e a Yume é... – hesitei – uma vítima nisso tudo! Não sei como elas podem gostar de você. Você é desprezível.

Ted não conseguia sair do seu estado de inércia. Sentia-se humilhado com as verdades proferidas por mim.

Por fim ele levantou. Eu fechei os olhos, esperando o minha cabeça ser arrancada do corpo. Mas ele apenas olhou para o chão, envergonhado.

- Desculpe, Victorie. Desculpe Yume. – e então olhou para mim. – Desculpe Fred. – e saiu da Sala.

* * *

**Ei...acho que esse capítulo está um pouco maior, não?**

**Espero que estejam gostando e ah! Tradução do título para quem não saiba japonês ou não possua google tradutor (hoje em dia é meio difícil, mas...): baka significa idiota. **

**Então, espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima semana.**

**Beijos.**


	16. Entre Tapas E Beijos

Capítulo 16 – Entre Tapas e Beijos...

Após a saída de Ted, todas as atenções se viraram para mim.

Olhei em volta e depois para Yume. Como não pensei em nada inteligente para dizer, resolvi simplesmente sair dali.

Fui em direção ao corredor e sentei no chão enquanto massageava minha mão direita – com a qual eu gentilmente havia acariciado o rosto de Ted.

Mal o quadro da Mulher Gorda havia se fechado, ouvi um barulho da abertura e a própria exclamando:

- Por que não podem me dar um pouco de descanso? Sabe como é cansativo ficar ouvindo senhas ridículas e ter que girar essa coisa pesada várias vezes ao dia? Não tenho descanso nem no Natal, pois sempre uns mal-amados ficam largados por aqui. E sabe desde quando eu trabalho (sem remuneração) neste castelo? 300 anos A.C.! E Cristo veio bem antes de Merlin...

Yume falou algo asperamente para ela e em seguida, ouvi choro e soluço da Mulher Gorda.

- O que você disse a ela? – falei olhando minha mão inchada, enquanto ela sentava ao meu lado.

- Algumas verdades...como está sua mão?

- Acho que não vou precisar amputar. – sorri.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Yume então o quebrou sussurrando:

- Obrigada.

- Ah...só fiz meu dever de...hum...cidadão.

Ela riu.

- Por que não admite que fez isso por mim?

- Porque eu mentiria?

- Deixa de ser orgulhoso. Eu sei que você gosta de mim.

Ouch!

Bem direta, não?

- Humilde você... – falei vermelho. – Mas...como você está? O Ted foi um idio...

- Não quero falar dele. Eu estou bem...na verdade, notei que já faz um tempo que já não gosto taaaanto assim dele.

- O que? – meu coração disparou. – Então quer dizer que eu corri o risco de morrer _por você_ e você nem sem importava mais com ele?

- Deixa de ser dramático, Weasley. – ela revirou os olhos. – Você não ia morrer...e pensei que fosse ficar feliz com isso.

- Anh? Feliz com o que?

- Você se faz de idiota ou faltam neurônios nessa sua cabeça gigante? – ela disse ficando escarlate.

- Desculpe...eu só...

- Eu achei que ia ser a melhor coisa do mundo, que eu ia ficar muito feliz ao lado dele...mas quando isso aconteceu...percebi que não gostava mais dele...gostava de outra pessoa...

- Outra pessoa? – engoli a seco. Quem era o patife?

- É...um bobão retardado que eu odiava, mas não percebi que gostava...

- Gostava...?

- Alguém que quando eu precisei, estava ao meu lado...foi um amigo de verdade e que apesar de negar, se preocupava comigo...

- Preocupava com você...?

- Ok...tem eco nesse castelo? – ela falou irritada.

- Desculpa. – sorri sem graça.

- Desculpa digo eu...aliás tenho que consertar muitas coisas...a pobrezinha da Vicky sofreu por minha causa...

- Não está com raiva do Ted?

- Não...ele agiu dessa forma por desespero. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Hum...que alma boa você tem... – levantei. – Preciso me hidratar. Quer ir até a cozinha comigo?

- Não obrigada. Tenho que queimar um certo diário antigo...vou recomeçar.

Sorri e fui andando pelo corredor.

Ta.

Sei que parece uma cena decepcionante.

Eu também esperava um final épico, de filme.

Mas acho que seria sem graça...brigamos tanto, falamos tanto que nos odiávamos, para no fim esquecer tudo e ficarmos bem?

Nããão...

Além do mais, eu _realmente_ precisava me hidratar.

Cheguei na cozinha e vi um corpo estendido sobre a mesa.

Não, os elfos domésticos não resolveram fazer uma rebelião e matar os bruxos.

Era Ted tentando fazer o nariz parar de sangrar.

- Hum...oi...

- Oi. – Ted disse, enquanto colocava mais gelo sobre o nariz.

- Não deveria ir até Madame Pomfrey?

- Ela foi visitar os familiares na Bulgária.

- O que? E nos deixaram sem médicos?

- Não. Hagrid ficou como substituto. Acho que prefiro ter uma hemorragia. – concordei.

Não que não gostemos de Hagrid.

Ele é demais.

Mas também é um tanto quanto...desastrado.

- Bem...queria só...pedir desculpas...você sabe – apontei. Como se ele não soubesse. – por ter socado sua fuça.

Ele riu.

- Ah tudo bem. Como posso ficar zangado com alguém pedindo desculpa dessa forma tão singela? Meu focinho agradece. Apesar de nunca mais poder farejar mais nada na vida...

- Eu compro um cão guia para você.

- Eu não to cego, idiota. – ele riu mais.

- Bem...vou indo. – peguei uma garrafa de hidromel. – Hidratação.

Quando eu ia sair, deixei um galeão que eu estava brincando o tempo todo dentro do bolso, cair.

Abaixei para pegar e senti um vento passar por mim.

Olhei e vi Vicky indo até Ted.

Resolvi fazer o que uma pessoa discreta deve fazer.

Deixá-los à vontade escondendo-me debaixo da mesa. É claro.

Ouvi Victorie falar delicadamente:

- Como está seu nariz?

- Sangrando... – ele deu de ombros. – Desculpa de novo.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu radiante. – Acho que o Fred gosta da Yume.

- Percebi. – ele apontou para o próprio nariz.

Ficaram sem saber o que falar, até que Ted forçou um sorriso.

- Amigos, então?

O semblante feliz de Victorie se desfez e ela fez uma cara de dor como se houvesse recebido um soco no estômago.

- Amigos?

- É...ah...bem...vou entender se você nunca mais quiser falar comigo.

- Eu não quero ser sua amiga.

- Hum...ok. – ele ficou olhando para o teto.

- Eu...te... – ela ficou vermelha e a última palavra saiu tão baixa que eu quase não ouvi. – amo.

Ted levantou-se rapidamente e sorriu.

Largou o saco de gelo em cima da mesa e puxou Vicky para o alto, junto de si – já que ele é relativamente mais alto do que ela e ainda estava em cima da mesa.

- Você...então não...?

- Eu falei aquelas coisas por pena da Yume...queria que ela fosse feliz com vo... – ele ainda sorrindo de orelha a orelha a agarrou. Aposto que não ouviu nada do que ela disse.

Fiquei esperando por mais diálogos mas notei que ainda iam ficar muito tempo nessa conversa não-verbal.

Levantei de fininho.

Era uma cena muito forte para uma criança inocente como eu.

Tudo estava resolvido! Que emoção!

Agora todos vão me dar atenção de novo e parar de me contar apenas problemas...

Ou será que não?

* * *

**Talvez as coisas tenham corrido um pouco, mas espero que me perdoem. Na época quando terminei essa fic, eu estava meio desesperada porque normalmente eu não posto fic nenhuma antes de ter finalizado. Assim, não corro o risco de acontecer um bloqueio mental e a atualização ficar ameaçada. E essa fic foi uma exceção. Eu estava postando ao mesmo tempo que escrevi e por isso quis correr para acabar.**

**Claro que se eu soubesse que um tempo depois eu demoraria TANTO para postar, provavelmente iria escrever com mais calma.**

**Por isso, desculpem-me.**

**Ah! Terminei uma terceira fic que depois da semana que vem (último capítulo dessa), eu vou começar a postar \o/. Infelizmente não é sobre o Ted. Não consegui mais pensar em fics com ele. Mas espero que gostem.**

**Bem, é isso aí! Até a semana que vem e o derradeiro fim.**

**Beijinhos.**


	17. Adiós Muchachos El Grand Finalle!

Capítulo 17 – Adiós Muchachos. El Grand Finalle!

_Questão 1: Qual o ingrediente principal para se fazer a chamada "Bomba de bosta", tão admirada entre os bruxos jovens?_

_Questão 2: Quais são as reações da Felix Felicis?_

_Questão 3: Cite 5 características do lobisomem._

_(...)_

Saí da prova radiante.

Ted já não estava tão feliz.

- Que droga. Os N.I.E.M.s estavam assustadores. Espero que eu tenha ido bem...

- Azar o seu, porque meus N.O.M.s estavam ótimos! Adivinha qual era a terceira pergunta?

- Se eu fosse bom em adivinhação, teria tirado dez na prova da Trelawney.

- Características do lobisomem.

- O que? Isso não é justo! Eu saberia responder.

- E era uma questão repetida de outro ano. Me disseram que eles repetem cerca de 4 questões de outros anos.

Vicky saiu cabisbaixa da sala e Ted passou o braço em volta de seu ombro lhe dando um beijo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Eu não sei o ingrediente principal da bomba de bosta...

- Viu? – Ted sorriu. – Isso que dá ser certinha e ignorar os produtos Gemialidades Weasley.

Sentamos de baixo da árvore na beira do lago.

Yume apareceu irritada sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Que prova besta! Como eu vou saber o que um maldito duende pensava na época da Revolta Morna?

- Se você lesse "A Filosofia dos Seres Mágicos", saberia. – Vicky falou como uma mãe dando bronca.

- Hunf... – dei um beijo nela para ver se a animava.

- Então, estão mesmo namorando? – Vicky sorriu.

- Só porque eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer esse ano... – ela disse emburrada.

- Ah claro...a verdade é que você não vive sem mim.

- Claro, Weasley, claro. Um cão perdigueiro é mais agradável que você.

- Então por que não vai beijar um? – falei irritado.

- Pulgas...sabe como é. – ela riu.

- Ano que vem vai ser horrível. – Vicky abraçou Ted forte. – Você já vai ter se formado e eu ainda terei mais dois anos aqui.

- Ei! Está esquecendo de nós? – Yume cutucou Vicky.

- É! Vamos cuidar de você, priminha. – baguncei o cabelo dela.

- Ah claro! Vou ficar segurando vela! Wow...não vejo a hora desse momento chegar. – ela disse emburrada.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos nos ver sempre. – Ted deu um beijo na testa dela. – Esqueceu que eu não saio da casa dos Weasley?

- É...parece até praga. – falei.

- E ainda terão cartas e fins de semanas. – ele me ignorou.

Sim.

As coisas não mudaram muito.

Continuo sendo ignorado.

A diferença é que agora sou um ser ignorado que tem namorada!

Nossa...pareço desesperado falando assim.

Olhamos mais adiante e vimos James azarando um menino de cabelos longos pretos junto com três amiguinhos.

- Esse é dos nossos. – Ted sorriu.

A brincadeira acabou quando a namoradinha ruiva de James chegou berrando mandando que parassem com isso.

Pisou no pé de James e saiu andando.

O pobrezinho foi atrás dela, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo, já revolto, energicamente.

O dia começava a esfriar e resolvemos ir para dentro do castelo.

Ted e Vicky foram indo na frente abraçados, enquanto eu e Yume íamos logo atrás.

- Hum...então... – ela disse sorrindo e me dando um beijo.

- Faça isso mais vezes e eu faço qualquer coisa que pedir... – sorri e retribuí.

- Sério?

- Não. – ela me deu uma cotovelada rindo. – Bobão. Hum...não sou mais sua escrava não é? Agora que estamos namorando, ganhei alforria, certo?

- Quem disse? – ergui uma sobrancelha e fui andando na frente.

Ela me olhou abismada e veio atrás de mim.

- O que? Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

Ri e andei mais depressa.

- Eu estou falando com você, Fred George Weasley Júnior!

- E mais tarde...massagem nos pés! – falei.

- Ora seu...

Corri para dentro do castelo com Yume gritando formas de tortura para mim.

Mas eu corria sorrindo e ela um pouco divertida, no fundo.

É.

As coisas podem não ter mudado muito, mas estavam bem melhor.

* * *

**Não sei por qual motivo coloquei o nome desse último capítulo em espanhol rs. Na verdade, agora, eu achei bem idiota. Mas não costumo modificar coisas que eu já escrevi há muito tempo, a não ser que prejudique em algo ou esteja errado. **

**Em todo caso, chegamos ao fim!**

**Espero que tenham gostado...talvez tudo tenha acontecido meio rápido...desculpem por isso.**

**Ah! E eu estou postando cedo hoje porque eu talvez não durma em casa, então não quero deixar vocês na mão.**

**Uhhhh e agora que eu terminei e vocês não vão me crucificar pelo erro que vou revelar, posso dizer sem medo: errei em um capítulo (ou mais, não lembro) em que mostra Vicky, Ted, Yume e Fred juntos na mesma sala de aula. Ted é mais velho que eles dois anos, então aquela cena não deveria existir. Só percebi depois de ter postado .**

**Bem, é isso aí \o/**

**Semana que vem eu começo a postar uma nova fic, maior e prometo que tentarei, com menos erros rs.**

**Agradecimentos em ordem das mais antigas para as mais atuais:**

**Minha amiga Moonyyy que apesar de não ter mandado mais reviews é sempre a primeira a ler todas as minhas fics.**

**Thais Weasley Malfoy**

**Juh W. Wood**

**a-geminiana**

**Fernanda**

**(pessoas sumidas mas adoradas)**

**Dani Prongs que me deu forças para continuar e não me irritar de vez com a fic e deletar tudo (era o que eu ia fazer)**

**BrendaBlack Cullen que gosta de clichês \o/ (que bom, porque eu também gosto) e pôs Black na frente de Cullen ^^ ***

**E a amiga estrangeira Lolipop's forever XD (essa carinha não é minha, faz parte do nick dela rs)**

**Obrigada a todas e até a próxima (ou não).**

**Beijossss**

***para quem não entendeu é porque eu não gosto de Crepúsculo.**


End file.
